Cassie
by bloodredcherry
Summary: .FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED. I think you all know this story well, but hopefully it is original in itself! So read and review, but no flames.
1. One

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG.

__

Disclaimer: Well…obviously I do not own anyone besides Cassie Weston and her family. Some lines from the movie were used, but American Outlaws belongs to its respective owners and absolutely NO PROFIT is being made from this fan fic. And no infringement is intended… Enjoy! Please read and review!!!!

__

AN: I am re-posting this story into this category, and yes I know this has been done many times, but here is my story.

* * *

  


"Cassie! You get back here! You got chores." Mrs. Weston yelled as her daughter galloped past on her father's best horse, leaving her mother in a cloud of dust.

The baby started crying and Mrs. Weston hefted her youngest daughter on her hip. "I tell you, when that girl gets home she's going to get such a lickin'." Mrs. Weston shook her head.

Cassandra Weston gripped the reins and dug her heels into the glossy black haunches of her father's horse. "Damn that woman," she grumbled as she sped past her father who ran out of the barn.

"Girl! Where you off too?" He cried out as a cloud of dust flew up into his face. He coughed and wiped his handkerchief across his mouth.

Cassie's backside bounced off the horse and she cursed as she tore the ribbon out of her hair. Her mother always insisted she wear them. No matter how much Cassie protested, Mrs. Weston was instant on turning Cassandra into the perfect young woman.

"How far from it am I?" She wondered, smirking. Cassie had never appreciated the constricting corsets or boiling petty coats, but instead had always preferred loose fitting boy's clothes.

Her mother had put up with it until Cassie was sixteen. Then instead of a new pair pants for Christmas, she got a nice new dress and a pair of glossy second hand boots.

She pressed her heels softly against Bullet's glossy black haunches, she shook her head and yanked her tight blouse from the waist of her billowing skirt.

Cassie wasn't watching what she was doing and all of a sudden there was a sharp yell. Bullet spooked and Cassie's head shot up. She cried out, fumbling for the reins, but it was too late and she slipped. Cassie toppled off Bullet and fell onto the hard dirt. She covered her head with her arms and Bullet stomped and whinnied in distress.

"Hey," a mans voice said softly, "hey," he repeated; he reached up and snagged Bullet's reins before the horse had a chance to rear again. "Calm down," Bullet nickered and the man laughed. "Calm down," he said again, dropping his hand onto Bullet's head. Cassie groaned and blinked, clutching her wrist which throbbed painfully.

"Hey, you okay?" The man asked and it took a moment for Cassie to realize he was talking to her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and shielded her eyes with her good hand.

"Jesse?" Cassie wondered, sitting more upright. "Is that you Jesse James?"

"Cassie? Shit. You okay? That was quite a fall you took." Jesse reached out and grabbed a hold of Cassie's right hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You know me, ever graceful," Cassie grinned then caught sight of Frank, who was holding Jesse's horse. "Hey Frankie," she waved. Cassie turned back to Jesse and gave him a playful shove. "How you doin'?"

Jesse shrugged, "all right I guess, considering." Jesse took hold of Cassie's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"My wrist," Cassie replied, touching it gingerly. It hurt, but not bad enough to be broken. Cassandra Weston had had enough broken bones in her life to know the difference. "I think it's just twisted; it should be all right."

"Better go see Doc Mimms," Jesse said but Cassie shook her head.

"He's seen my face enough these past few years," Cassie brushed her tangled hair away from her face and closed her eyes against the sweltering sun.

"But if it's sprained, you should get it fixed."

Cassie waved Jesse away, "I'm sure Mama's got something around the house."

Jesse snorted and shook his head. He stood back, drawing in all of Cassie's features. They had been friends for ages--since the both of them had been in diapers. Cassie looked the same with her wild tangled black hair and bright blue eyes. Except she wasn't fat...and didn't look like a boy no more.

"I'll be fine Jesse. Now, where's that ugly cousin of yours?"

"You mean Cole?"

"No." Cassie replied sarcastically, "I mean Bob."

"At Ma's I guess."

"I'll come with you," Cassie flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"But you're wrist..." Jesse began, knowing it was futile.

"Don't make me tell you again." Cassie threatened. Then she saw Jesse's smirk. "What?"

"Nothing," Jesse replied quickly.

"What's so funny?"

Jesse held up his hands, "I didn't say nothing."

"Shut up," she snapped. Cassie turned around and climbed onto Bullet the best she could with her throbbing wrist. "I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?" Jesse teased.

"Yeah I do, so shut up!"

"It's nothing to embarrassed about."

"Yeah, it is."

"You were twelve, I seriously doubt--"

Cassie narrowed her eyes again, "I told you to shut up Jesse James. You know I can beat the piss out of you, I always could."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Would you two stop bitching at each other all ready?" Frank wondered, "come on Jesse, Ma's waitin'."

"I'll meet you back home," Jesse told Cassie as he climbed back onto his horse.

"Not if I get there first," Cassie grumbled.

"Oh Lord," Frankie mumbled to the sky, "can we not start this again?"

Bullet lurched forward and Cassie held on for dear life as she raced Jesse all the way home. He pulled a head of her just around the bend and Cassie cursed, pressing her heels more tightly against Bullet's haunches. By the time she reached Jesse's front yard, Ma James had both her sons wrapped in a tight hug.

"Cassandra Weston?" Ma James shouted, "that you?"

"Yes ma'am," Cassie said climbing off of Bullet, she quickly tethered him to a post by the trough.

"Come on," Ma James said to Jesse and Frank, "come on in, I just started serving lunch." She saw Cassie and waved, "come on Cassie you too." Cassie ran after Jesse and they burst in the front door.

  
"That ain't fair, you elbowed me," Cassie wheezed. Cassie looked up and saw Tom, Bob, Jim and Cole gathered around Ma James' kitchen table. It took Cole a moment to recognize her but when he did, he started.

"Cassie?" He mumbled, "shit."

"Cassandra?" Bob declared, slapping his hands against the table, "what the hell happened to you?"

"Grew taller I guess," Cassie replied, laughing as Bob flung his arms around her neck. Bob couldn't help but to stare at Cassie.

"Well..." he said, finding himself speechless, "well..." he repeated, he turned her to Cole, "look at her."

"She ain't so fat no more I guess."

"Aren't you observant," Cassie shot back, taking a seat beside Tom.

"Cassie, that's Tom our guide; Tom, Cassie." Jesse introduced.

"Who used to be fat," Bob said happily.

"Shut up," Cassie blushed.

"Hey," Ma James said, taking hold of Cassie's left wrist, Cassie gasped and pulled her hand away. "What happened?"

"Bullet threw me," Cassie muttered.

"I think I might have something for you." Ma James said, she disappeared then returned a few moments later. Cassie glanced at Cole and saw him looking at her; she quickly looked away as Ma James came back. She slowly wrapped Cassie's wrist in a handkerchief.

"It ain't much," Ma James said, patting it when she finished tying the knot, "but it'll do until you can get down to Doc Mimm's." Jesse snorted and Ma James picked up the bowl of potatoes. "Stop staring Cole, it ain't polite," she said slapping another helping onto his plate. "Cassie?" Ma James wondered as Frank and Jesse helped themselves.

"I don't think so," Cassie said standing up, "I better head home, before Mama sends the cavalry," she waved carefully at Ma James. "Nice to meet you Tom," she said pulling open the front door.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Jesse wondered.

"I guess," Cassie shrugged.

"Come 'round noon," Frank said, "there's a wagon out back that needs mending."

"All right," Cassie said, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Bullet, calling out softly, as not to spook him. She untethered him and climbed onto his back, she tapped his haunches and he trotted off to the main road.

  
  
All righty! Part one is posted, so review but no flames please!


	2. Two

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG.

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

* * *

  


Cassie slammed the door behind her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Jesse's home Ma," she declared happily.

Mrs. Weston was standing in the front hall looking less than impressed.

"Where've you been?" Mrs. Weston demanded.

Cassie sighed heavily. "Around," she mumbled.

Mrs. Weston shook her head. "I figured as much." She shook her head, "do you realize your father has been nearly beside himself with worry? Bullet's not fully broken--what happened to you wrist?"

Cassie shook her head vehemently. "Nevermind;" she snapped, glaring at her mother. "You were just standing here waiting weren't you? Waiting for the chance to jump on me." Cassie kicked off her boot and heard a satisfying thump as it hit the wall.

"I just don't think it's acceptable for a young lady to go off gallivanting all day. It's not proper."

Cassie snorted and smoothed her hands over her wrinkled and dirt-smeared blouse. "Right, and we're real proper."

Mrs. Weston sighed, "I am determined to live as proper a life as I can; and I'd hope you'd do the same. We may not be rich Cassandra, but that doesn't give you the right to go around creating a reputation for yourself."

"A reputation for you, you mean." Cassie spat.

"No, I mean you Cassie." Mrs. Weston sighed again, "how do you expect to be married to a suitable gentleman when you can't even handle to be suitable yourself. For pity sake girl, tuck in your shirt and tie back your hair, it's filthy."

"Maybe I don't wanna get married Mama, did you ever think of that?"

"You enjoy pointing that fact out to me daily with your superficial behavior." Mrs. Weston turned around and marched back into the kitchen, the signal that the conversation was over.

Cassie narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot, she jammed her blouse back into her skirt and stomped upstairs to her room. She yanked her hair back into a loose braid. "Damn that woman," she cursed again.

"Cassie?" Her father called, "Cassie you home girl?"

Cassie stuck her head out of her bedroom door, "Yeah Daddy I'm home." She sighed.

"Come downstairs a minute and help your Ma, I need to talk to the both of you."

Cassie grumbled down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen where her mother and fourteen-year-old sister Rebecca were busy preparing dinner. Cassie accepted the knife her Ma offered her and started chopping carrots for the stew.

"I got an offer today." Mr. Weston said carefully, and Cassie noticed for the first time how old her father looked these days. He was tall and burly, and had black hair like her but it was peppered with grey; and his face was lined with wrinkles Cassie had never noticed before.

"An offer?" Becca wondered, confused. "For what?"

Cassie snorted. "For the farm. From that...that...idiot Thaddeus Reins and his damned railroad."

"Cassandra!" Mrs. Weston exclaimed.

"Well it's true," Cassie shot back, "Everyone in towns been talking. He's been trying to buy all the farms across Virginia for months, him and that...Allan Peckerton."

"Pinkerton," her father corrected gently.

"Whatever," Cassie snapped. "You didn't say yes did you?"

Mr. Weston laughed, "of course not Cassandra, but I did tell them I'd think on it."

"You told them what?" Cassie demanded, "you said yes to those men? You saw what they did to Charlie Higgins."

"I did," her father replied, "and that's why I said I'd think on it. I never said I was gonna say yes."

Cassie swallowed. "Wait...what if they find out about Jesse and Frank? Bob and Cole, they can't. They'll hang them for treason too and--"

Mr. Weston shook his head, "they won't find 'em. They're smart boys. Besides they got Doc Mimms on their side, he's a smart man." Mr. Weston suddenly grabbed Cassie's left wrist.

"Daddy!" She cried out in pain.

"Did Bullet throw you?" Mr. Weston demanded.

"Yes," Cassie nodded, "but only because I nearly ran over Jesse James."

"Who wrapped it for you?"

"Ma James," Cassie replied.

"That was awful kind of her, but it wont set right if you don't go to Doc Mimm's and get it looked after properly."

"It ain't broken," Cassie muttered but her father shook his head.

"I don't care, you head on over to Doc Mimm's first thing tomorrow morning you hear?" Cassie opened her mouth to protest. "I'd take you right now myself but I got chores to do." He smirked at his eldest child. "The ones you forgot."

Cassie made a face, "sorry."

"It don't matter now as long as they get done, but be sure to brush down Bullet once your finished helping your Ma. You insist on riding that horse, you're gonna have to learn how to take care of him."

"Cassandra won't be riding that horse again," Mrs. Weston said pecking her husband's cheek as he lay the piece of paper from Thaddeus Reins on the kitchen table.

"We'll see," Cassie replied.

"You wont be," Mrs. Weston said sternly, "I won't have you thrown again. Next time it'll be your neck."

Cassie groaned.

"Cassandra," Mr. Weston said pausing before leaving the kitchen; Cassie looked over to her Daddy. "Mind you Ma, she's the only one you got."

  
  
All righty! Part one is posted, so review but no flames please!


	3. Three

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG.

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors.

* * *

  


Cassie pulled the family buggy to a stop outside Doc Mimms house. She looked down at her frumpy outfit in contempt. For once her mother had put her foot down on a suitable dress and stuck to it. It didn't matter how much of a fit Cassie threw.

'I can't wait for them to see me like this', Cassie thought darkly. 'I'll never hear the end of it'. She pushed open the Mimms front gate and made her way up the steps, being careful not to step on the full skirt of her dress.

Her dress was white with tiny blue flowers and a bright blue sash. Cassie frowned and knocked on the door, tempted to pull all the pins out of her hair.

"Cassie?" Zee Mimms wondered pulling open the door, "is that you?"

"Yeah," Cassie replied foully, "your Daddy home?"

Zee nodded and opened the door to led Cassie in. "Hurt yourself again?" She wondered with a smirk. Cassie had known Zee Mimms as long as she had known Jesse, Cole and Bob.

"Bullet threw me," Cassie replied, then a look passed across her face. "I'm sorry about Webb."

Zee nodded, "me too," she smiled softly. "Here, sit down; I'll get Daddy," Zee pointed to the couch and disappeared down the hall.

Cassie sat down and fiddled with her makeshift bandage.

"Cassie Weston?" Doc Mimms demanded, leaning against the doorframe. "I thought I told you I didn't ever want to see your face around my house again." He laughed and Cassie shrugged sheepishly. "Oh well, let me see." He sat across from Cassie and gingerly took her wrist. He untied the handkerchief and peered down at her wrist; probing it carefully with experienced fingers.

"Rotate it for me," he said and Cassie obeyed. Doc Mimms stood up and returned a few moments later with his kit. "It's not broken, which is the good news; but it is sprained and will be sore for sometime." He took a tensor bandage out of his kit and began wrapping Cassie's wrist. "Now, I'd tell you to take it easy, but I doubt it would do any good."

"Thanks Doc," Cassie said reaching for her change purse. Her Daddy had given her a few coins before she left.

"No, no," Doc Mimms said holding out his hands.

"You never let me pay." Cassie grinned reaching into her change purse. She handed him a few silver coins. "It's not much."

"That's fine." Doc Mimms stood up, "and please Cassie--"

"I will, I will." She retorted good-naturedly. She quickly said goodbye to Zee and walked back out into the warm sunshine. She climbed into the buggy and flicked the reins.

The James' farm wasn't far from Doc Mimms place, but by the time Cassie got there, she was sweltering and sweat dripped down her back. She pulled the buggy to a stop then held out her hand.

"If you say one word Cole Younger, I might have to kill you." Cassie grunted as she climbed off the buggy. She stood with her hands on her hips; Jesse and Cole were staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She demanded. "Haven't you ever seen a lady in a dress?"

"Not Cassie Weston," Cole shot back.

"Well, let's just say I caved. I finally decided to join into proper society and leave you poor boys behind." Cassie grinned. "Now what needs mending?"

"You can't fix the wagon in that." Jesse said.

"Why not?"

"You might...rip it or something," Jesse replied.

"Oh for crying out loud." Cassie exclaimed, "it's a dress; I'm not Mary of Nazareth, now give me the wrench." She held out her hand staring evenly into Cole's eyes. Trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and it had suddenly grown a lot hotter all of a sudden. Cassie snatched it from his hand and stared at the broken wheel. "Screws loose."

"We know, we were just going to fix it." Cole replied.

"All right," Cassie handed him back the wrench. "If you knew what was the matter with the wagon why did you ask me to come over?"

"We didn't know," Cole said leaning over to help Jesse put on the wheel. "It just took you so damn long to get here we figured it out."

"It didn't take me that long," Cassie replied.

"It's almost a quarter after one."

"So what? I had to visit Doc Mimms before I came," Cassie held up her bandaged wrist for proof. "So don't blame me, besides I haven't seen Zee for a while."

"Our Jesse made quite the impression on Zee Mimms," Frank declared and Cassie heard Cole snort.

"Oh yeah?"

Frank opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the sound of wagons and pounding hooves filled the James' front yard and the four of them turned around to see a band of glossy black buggy's heading their way.

"Alan Pinkerton," Cassie said pointed, "Thaddeus Reins is making it his business to buy every farm it seems in the county."

"Well come on," Jesse said motioning to Cole, Cassie and Frank. Cassie hung slightly behind following them to the porch just as Ma James stepped out the front door.

The four of them stepped up onto the porch, beside Ma James.

"They made an offer to my Daddy too," Cassie whispered, unconsciously grabbing Cole's arm. He made no move to shake her off and Cassie tightened her grip.

"How you folks doing today?" A man with a trim mustache wondered. Cassie doubted he really cared. "My name is Rollin Parker," he said holding out his hand. He went on when no one accepted his gesture. "This is Alan Pinkerton--"

"We know who you are," Ma James interrupted. Cassie knew where this was going, and unless she didn't know Jesse James at all--knew exactly what his reaction would be.

Rollin Parker went on, ignoring Ma James, "we're here on behalf of Mr. Thaddeus Reins, and the American Railroad. See, your farm here, is right on a piece of land where we are planning to build our railroad. Now, we're willing to buy your land, for two dollars an acre--"

"Two dollars?" Frank demanded and Cassie tightened her grip on Cole's arm.

'Don't do it, don't do it', she prayed biting her lip.

"Now, I think it's best you consider--" But before Rollin Parker had a chance to finish his sentence, Jesse and Frank whipped out their guns. Cassie's face fell and she watched as the James', Cole and Mr. Rollin Parker exchanged words.

Ma James paused, "Jesus says, we can bury them outback."

Rollin Parker quickly tucked his offer back into his coat pocket. "You'll be sorry--" Frank cocked his shotgun and Rollin Parker froze. He turned around and mumbled something to his men. They cleared off the porch and Cassie nervously smoothed down her dress.

"Tell your father not to accept," Frank commanded, "no matter what Mr. Thaddeus Reins offers."

"Don't worry, my Daddy won't accept."

"So you coming around tonight?" Cole wondered and Cassie looked over at him.

"What for?"

"The town meeting," Jesse cut in.

"I guess," Cassie shrugged, "not like I got much better to do."

"You gonna wear that dress?" Frank teased; Ma James, Cole Jesse and Frank burst into laughter.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "I'll get you," she declared, aiming the point of her boot into Frank's backside. He cried out and Cassie proceeded to chase him around the yard.

  
  
All righty! Part one is posted, so review but no flames please!


	4. Four

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended. There are also a few lines and a scene from the movie in this chapter -- they belong to their respective owners

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. And the first part of this story will be Cassie pretty well added into the movie, but this is obviously not entirely on canon. So it could be considered an AU. I'm also not sure where it is going, so it could slip into more of an AU later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

  


Cassie pushed open the door to the church, where the Liberty town meetings were held. She scanned the small building for a seat and squeezed in beside a few folks in the last pew.

Frank looked at Cassie before turning his gaze to the rest of the people that sat, awaiting his words.

"The railroad doesn't even need our land," Frank began.

Lonny Packwood raised his arm, and Doc Mimm's looked over at him.

"The floor recognizes Lonny Packwood."

Lonny stood up, and shifted his eyes nervously before speaking. "Why try and take it then? When I came home," he gripped his hands tightly together, "they burned down my house, all my animals were dead and well...my wife, Patty; she went off with my cousin." Lonny's voice wavered and suddenly he was overcome with emotion.

Jesse caught Cassie's eyes and tried not to laugh. Cassie muffled a snort into a soft cough as Lonny continued.

"He took my dog!"

"Please," Doc Mimms said gently, "let's try and keep on the topic of the railroad--"

Cassie quickly scanned the rows of heads in front of her, she didn't see Bob, Cole, Jim or Zee and suddenly a bad feeling snaked up her spine and she shivered, just as the door to the church burst open. Cassie jumped and cried out.

"They got Cole," Bob blurted out, he was leaning against Zee who carefully lead him into the church. Cassie leapt up and flanked Bob's other side.

"Are you okay?" Cassie wondered, "what happened?"

Zee looked at Cassie, then to her father. "You're all probably going to want to hear this."

Bob grimaced, "they offered us the same deal -- Jim tried to chase them off but--"

"Oh no," Cassie murmured as she and Zee helped Bob to sit down.

"Then what?" Doc Mimm's prompted.

"One of Pinkerton's men hit Jim and Cole lost his temper," Bob paused, "but only a little."

"How many?" Frank wondered, "how many did he kill?"

"Two," Bob replied.

Cassie's eyes welled with tears as a few other women at the meeting gasped. Frank dropped his hand onto Cassie's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Suddenly a realization hit her, "but--"

Bob nodded, looking at Cassie briefly. "They can hang him."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh no," Cassie murmured.

"He'll be all right," Frank said softly.

"Well, what do we do?" Cassie demanded, "we can't just let them hang him!"

"Nothin'." Jesse replied.

"What?" Cassie retorted.

"You people go home now," Jesse said looking pointedly from Zee to Cassie, "so you can swear you don't know anything about what's going to happen tomorrow." Jesse shot Doc Mimms a look. "You too Doc."

"Now--" Doc began.

"All of you," Jesse said more sternly.

Doc Mimms opened his mouth to reply, but instead, shook his head. "I guess the meeting's adjourned."

Cassie watched as everyone, save Clell Miller and Lonny Packwood filed out of the church. She bit her lip.

"I ain't going." Cassie said.

"Me neither," Zee replied, walking up beside Cassie.

Clell shook her head; "you're all wasting time."

"Fine," Jesse said finally, "but you stay far, far away you hear me?"

Zee grinned and slung her arm around Cassie's shoulders. Cassie was trembling slightly and trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" Jesse wondered.

"No," Cassie sniffed.

The side door to the church suddenly burst open and Tom and Jim strode in.

"We couldn't loose 'em," Jim explained.

"Jim!" Bob yelled.

"It's my fault. There ain't no way I'm staying home."

"Let him stay," Cassie said. "He's the same age as you were when you went to war."

"And Webb," Frank pointed out.

"I'm not going to let what happened to Webb, happen to him."

"People die in wars Jesse James," Cassie pointed out, "he knows what he's doing."

"Do you?"

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "yeah I do. Besides, Zee and me are staying far, far away. Remember?"

"What are we gonna do?" Clell Miller wondered.

"Distraction," Jesse said, "catch them off guard."

"Horses," Zee spoke up, "Daryll's horses."

"All right," Frank interjected, "Jesse you ride with the horses and the rest of us will stay around town. Make sure nothing happens." Frank turned to Tom. "After Jesse cuts him down, you take him out to the woods—,"

"I'll go—," Cassie began.

"No!" Frank, Bob and Jesse yelled.

"No, she's right," Zee said quickly, "we used to play out there when we were kids. Cassie's Daddy built us a playhouse. Cole can stay out there with Tom until Pinkerton's men leave."

Jesse shook his head, looking unsure. But then he shrugged. "Fine, but you and Cassie make sure you stay—,"

"Far, far away," Zee finished. "We've got it."

  
  
All righty! Part one is posted, so review but no flames please!


	5. Five

Cassie __

Rating: PG.

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended. There are also a few lines and a scene from the movie in this chapter -- they belong to their respective owners

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. And the first part of this story will be Cassie pretty well added into the movie, but this is obviously not entirely on canon. So it could be considered an AU. I'm also not sure where it is going, so it could slip into more of an AU later on.

Enjoy!

* * *

Cassie was terrified, but she wouldn't dare show it. She was gripping the handle to the gate so hard she was surprised it didn't snap off in her hands. Jesse shot a look her way and grinned, Cassie tightened her mouth into a small line; worried she might be sick.

"Wait for my signal," Jesse directed, and Cassie nodded curtly. "And _breathe_." Cassie let out a deep breath and wiped a hand across her sweaty brow. "Take it easy," he quickly looked over in the direction of town, then back to Zee and Cassie. "He'll be all right." Suddenly without warning Jesse slapped his horses reins.

"Is that the signal?" Cassie shouted.

"I think so," Zee replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Open the gate!" Cassie did what she was told; she pulled open the gate and waited as Zee climbed over the fence. Zee ran into the pasture and began running around shouting loudly. 

Cassie felt the earth pounding under her feet, and when Zee ran out after the last horse Cassie grabbed her and pulled her back beside her.

Zee grinned, "he'll be okay."

Cassie made a slight face, and the two stood there for a few minutes. "Well, what now?" She wondered, "I can't just stand around here."

"Me neither," Zee said. "Wait," Zee reached into her pocket, she pulled out a deck of cards.

"You, Zee Mimms, are too much," Cassie said.

Zee shrugged, "you're not so shabby yourself."

  
Half an hour later, two horses ran towards Daryll's farm. Cassie stood up and scooped her deck into her hands.

"See I told you," Zee said, nudging Cassie with her shoulder as Cole jumped off his horse.

"Jesse," Tom said, motioning to Zerelda, "he's hurt real bad."

"What happened?" 

"He got shot," Cole said.

Zee turned to Cassie, "you take Cole to the treehouse," she began.

"I'll come back," Tom said as Zee climbed onto Cole's horse.

__

By myself! Cassie's eyes widened and Zee winked; turning Cole's horse around, she followed Tom away.

Cassie cleared her throat and tried to think of something intelligent to say.

"Cassie?" Cole demanded, dropping his hands onto his hips. "Cassandra Mae Weston?"

"What?" Cassie demanded. She glanced furtively back and forth and grabbed Cole's hand. "Are you hurt?" She wondered.

"Nope, but you are."

Cassie rotated her wrist, "it'll be all right." She took a deep breath. "The tree house is stalked with food. You're going to have to stay there a while until things cool down."

"You gunna stay with me?" Cole teased and Cassie blushed, despite herself.

"No!" She squeaked, "Tom…"

"I know," Cole replied and Cassie promptly let go of Cole's hand. She cleared her throat and wiped her hands across her skirt. She pointed to Daryll's farm. "Bullet's around back."

They made their way around to the back. Bullet caught Cassie out of the corner of his eye and whinnied, stomping his hoof impatiently. "I know, I know," Cassie mumbled, she untied Bullet's reins. She climbed up onto the saddle. "Get on," she directed and Cole opened his mouth to protest. "I know how to ride a horse Cole Younger, besides you don't even know where the treehouse is. Now get on."

"Yes ma'am," Cole climbed up behind Cassie. The saddle was a rather tight fit and Cole wrapped his arms around Cassie's waist.

"What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Well you don't really expect me to fall off do you?" Cole retorted, blinking innocently.

  
Twenty minutes later, Cassie pulled on Bullet's reins and he stopped just as they reached the treehouse. Cassie winced, "it's a little run down…" she said.

"I can see that," Cole said, he rested his chin on Cassie's shoulder and surveyed the small pile of wood Cole assumed, used to pass for a playhouse. 

Cassie got off Bullet. "Well," Cassie said, "I better be on my way. Mamma will be wondering where I'm at. Tom should be back around downfall." Cassie blushed, "Well…uh…" she mumbled, but before she had a chance to say anything else Cole grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

Cassie shifted, trying to keep Cole's shoulder from crushing her windpipe and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Cass," He pulled away and Cassie's smiled.

"Just glad I could help."

"Better get home," Cole said and Cassie nodded.

She stepped into the stirrup and pulled herself onto Bullet. She turned and kicked her heels into his haunches, heading for home.

  
  
All righty! Let me know what you think but no flames please!


	6. Six

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Oh, and I really don't know much about horses so thanks to Sah for the help on that, and sorry if anything is incorrect. Thanks also toCougar. She got me writing this story again and also helped with this chapter!

* * *

Cassie was up at five, had a quick breakfast and made her way to do chores. She'd milked the cows and carried the fresh milk into her mother, who was mending and watching over Natalie, Cassie's three year old sister. 

Then Cassie and Becca mucked out the stalls. They filled the stalls with fresh hay and when they were finally finished they collapsed into the clean hay to catch their breath. Becca went to stand; Bullet, Jack and Bonnet were tied to the fence outside and Cassie heard them nicker. 

"I'll do it," she pushed herself to her feet. 

"But your wrist," Becca said sitting up. 

Cassie shrugged, "it's feeling better." 

Becca looked relieved. 

Cassie strode out of the barn into the hot sun, and fanned her sweltering face with her hand. The family's three horses were tied to the hitching post and grazing on the tall grass that grew against the barn. Cassie ran her hand up along Bonnet's back, and unhitched her from the rail. 

Bonnet nuzzled Cassie's hand, looking for carrots. She stroked Bonnet's muzzle. She was the Weston's oldest horse and her mother's favourite. She untied Jack next, her fathers Clydesdale. 

"Come," she said and led both the horses away from the barn to the pasture. Bullet nickered indignantly at being left behind. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Cassie muttered. She unclipped Jack and Bonnet's leads and they were content with grazing on the sweet grass. 

Cassie untied Bullet and led him to the pasture. She slipped in the gate and unclipped Bullet's lead. He broke into a canter, relishing his freedom. Cassie latched the gate closed and pulled the ribbon from her hair. 

She tied it back at the nape of her neck and tried to decide if she should stray inside for a cool drink to put off cleaning tack. She saw Becca making her way to the house to help her mother with the wash. 

'Might as well get it over with'. Cassie sighed and made her way to the barn. Cleaning tack wasn't her favourite job but it sure was better than mucking out stalls. 

Cassie felt sticky and dirty; she just wanted to finish her chores so she could wash up and get dressed properly. 

She rotated her left wrist. Over the past two weeks it had been healing nicely, Cassie's father told her she should wear the bandage for another week just to be sure. 

She went to retrieve the bucket of soapy water that waited to be put to use on the saddle that lay on the saw horse. She slumped onto the stool and dipped her rag into the water and began to scrub at the crud that had built up with constant use. 

She scrubbed at the pommel and then dipped her rag back into the water, as she went to put it to work again it slipped out of her fingers and landed on the dirt floor.

Cassie bent over to retrieve the rag, then stood up. She bit her lip and was just about to grab another bit when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Cassie looked down--warm, male hands. 

Cassie screamed and turned sharply, wrenching herself out of the strangers embrace. She cried out as she stumbled over an upturned milk pale and landed on her backside. 

She heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh. 

Cassie's face turned three shades of red and she couldn't decide to be embarrassed or furious. She got to her feet and smacked Cole's arm--hard. 

"Ow," Cole rubbed his arm. 

Cassie smacked him again. "Don't do that," she turned her flaming face back to the tack and shook her head. 

"That the only welcome I get?" Cole teased peering over her shoulder. 

Cassie shot a scathing glare over her shoulder, right into Cole's grinning face. Cassie rolled her eyes and was about to retort when Cole cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. 

"Cole Younger!" Cassie shrieked, "Put me down!" Cole chuckled and spun her a fast circle, Cassie struggled against him, "put me down!" He rested her on her feet. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair had come loose from the ribbon. "Let me go," Cassie said. 

"Why?" 

"Because," Cassie's voice caught in her throat, she looked up into his eyes. "Because," she repeated, Cole rose his eyebrows; waiting. Cassie narrowed her eyes, he was enjoying this too much. "Because I'm hot and I'm dirty," she finally managed to reply. 

"And you smell," Cole said matter-of-factly. 

Cassie gritted her teeth, "you..." she growled, "you..." She saw the mirth in his eyes and muttered a very unlady like word. He finally let her go laughing. "You haven't changed at all," she muttered. Well yes, in fact he had but she wasn't going to admit it.

"You have," Cole replied, "I didn't think there'd be a time I'd ever see Cassandra Weston in a dress." 

Was that all he noticed? It had been four years. 

Over the years Cassie had blossomed from an awkward sixteen year old, into a 'beautiful woman'. Cassie always blushed when her father teased her about it. She'd also let her hair grow out, and it fell past her shoulders. 

'Why should he notice. Stupid thick-headed...' Cassie fumed. Cole was leaning against the door frame, with that insufferable smirk on his face. 

She gathered the clean tack into her hands and hung them on their hooks. 

Cole watched the line of her back and the way her neck curved when she worked, she had grown up while he was away. 

She knew he was still watching her. Cassie picked up the pale she'd tripped over and set it right side up. She braided her hair before she finally caved and looked at him. 

"What!?" Cassie demanded. 

"You know you really have grown up since i last saw you." His eyes flicked down to her muck boots and made their way slowly back up to her face. 

Cassie swallowed, no one had ever looked at her like that before. She folded her arms, "very good Cole you've finally grasped the concept of time....people do grow over four years." Cassie retorted, trying not to blush. 

Cole didn't even blink, over the years he had perfected way's of saying exactly the right thing to set Cassie off. He'd made quite a sport of it when they were fifteen. But he also knew Cassie was a big girl, and that she could dish it just as well as she could take it. Cole grinned and stepped away from the door, he walked over to her. 

"Let's just say that those four years have done some mighty fine work on you. Well, considering what they had to work with." 

"I can see," Cassie's voice wavered slightly, "that you're just as intelligent as ever." She snapped. 'Why do you always do this?' She wondered. Cassie snorted, and shook her head. 'Better to just walk away, before you hurt him'. 

"Hey," Cole called out just as she reached the barn door, "you comin' by tonight?" 

"What for?" 

"For the privilege of dancing with me of course." 

"Somehow, I think that's a privilege I can live without." Cassie flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"You'll come." 

Cassie turned and met his eyes, "what makes you so sure?" 

Cole held up his hands as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "Because I'm irresistible." 

Cassie closed her eyes, just when you thought someone couldn't get more full of themselves, Cole Younger came along. 

"I got to get back," he said nonchalantly. He walked past and winked at Cassie, "see you tonight." She felt his hand on the small of her back and he slipped it down.

Cassie's eye's widened in shock, she opened her mouth to say something, but found for the first time in her life she was speechless. She watched as Cole mounted his horse and rode down towards the main road. 

Finally she found her voice. 

"Damn him."

  
  
All righty! Let me know what you think but no flames please!


	7. Seven

****

Cassie

__

Rating: PG-13

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Thanks again to Cougar, and all those who reviewed!

* * *

Cassie was still furious when she stormed into the house, she pulled open the front door and slammed it shut behind her. 

"Cassie?" Mrs. Weston called from the kitchen, "you see Cole Younger? I told him where you were at." 

"I saw him all right," Cassie said shortly, she turned and made her way up the stairs. 

Mrs. Weston watched her eldest daughter run up the stairs and chuckled. Cassie never got so riled up, unless Cole was involved. Mrs. Weston shook her head. 

How could a girl be so foolish? 

Cassie flung her wet hair over her shoulder and tied the laces of her shift. She shook her head and snorted. She'd give him the privilege all right -- of watching her dance with every boy but him. She pulled on her housecoat and tied it loosely around her waist. 

She walked out of the bathroom into the hall, she heard a sharp cry and made her way to her parents bedroom. She stepped inside and grinned at Natalie who was sitting up and sobbing in her crib. 

Cassie lifted Nat into her arms and Nat buried her face into Cassie's neck. Cassie grabbed Nat's old doll from the crib and handed it to her. Nat rested against Cassie, sucking her thumb, clutching onto her rag doll. 

Cassie bounced her up and down and walked over to the window. Nat was warm from her nap and Cassie struggled to open the window. A cool breeze lifted Nat's wispy blond hair from her face and she opened her large blue eyes. 

Cassie settled onto the ledge of the window and stared out across the fields and the pasture. The farm wasn't as big as some of the other's in the county, but it was home. The Westons made a small profit selling vegetables in town and as soon as Nat was five years old Mrs. Weston would be taking up her old job at the corner store again. 

Cassie pulled her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the window frame. 

"Cassie!" Mrs. Weston called, "Cassandra!" 

Cassie stood up and walked into the hall, she carried Nat to the top of the stairs. "What is it Mama?" 

Mrs. Weston smiled, "thought I heard the baby cry," she muttered. "Your Daddy needs help mending the fence." 

"All right," Cassie replied, she met her mother at the middle stair and Mrs. Weston took her youngest daughter into her arms. Cassie made her way back upstairs and to her room she shared with Becca. 

She opened the oak chest at the foot of her bed and pulled out a pair of brown trousers and one of her father's old work shirts. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair away from her face. 

  
Cassie dropped a hat onto her head, she walked across the farm to the edge of their property where she saw her Father stopped over, hammering a nail into the joint of the fence. He looked up and grinned, waving. 

"Grab a hammer," he instructed and Cassie took a hammer and a hand full of nails. She dropped onto her knee's and picked up a fallen rail that was black with rot. Her father helped her carry a new board and secure it in place. 

By the time they finished it was nearly three o'clock. 

Mr. Weston closed his eyes and took a long drink from a glass jug that rested in the shade. He passed the jug to his daughter and wiped his face. 

"You going to the Younger farm tonight?" 

"I was thinking about it." 

Mr. Weston dropped his hands onto his hips, "those boys..." he murmured. 

Cassie knew her Father would never admit it--he loved his daughters dearly--but he'd always wanted a son. 

"Cole Younger has turned into quite a man." 

Cassie furrowed her brow, "we must not be thinking about the same Cole Younger then," she pulled off her hat and brushed her sweaty hair off her face. "The Cole I'm thinking of is still as arrogant, intolerable and thick, as ever." 

Mr. Weston had a thoughtful look on his face. "Sounds like you two have picked up just where you left off." 

Cassie sighed, she took her fathers tool kit and the box of long nails. 

"I think I'm gonna go for a ride," Cassie said as she deposited his box on the front porch. She made her way to the barn and grabbed Bullet's lead. 

She made her way over to the corral, and whistled. Bullet dipped his head and knocked his muzzle against Cassie's shoulder. She slipped on his halter and secured it tightly. She opened the coral and lead Bullet to the barn, careful to latch the gate closed behind her. 

She saddled Bullet quickly and led him outside. 

Cassie pulled herself into the saddle, she pressed her heels gently into his haunches and Bullet broke into a quick canter. Cassie steered him towards the field and gave his haunches a quick kick. 

The wind whipped Cassie's face and her hair flew out behind her. Bullet galloped, head forward gathering speed. 

Everything disappeared when Cassie rode, a row with her mother, sadness and especially her anger. 

Cassie closed her eyes for a brief moment before pressing her heels against the stirrups. She pulled back on the reins and Bullet jogged to a stop.

  
Cassie closed the front door and dropped her hat onto the bench in the hall. 

"Cassandra Weston you are a mess." Cassie turned to her mother, who simply shook her head. Cassie's mother stuck her thumb in her mouth and brushed it across Cassie's cheek while smoothing her hair back with the other. Cassie turned away. 

"Stop fussing," she mumbled. 

"Listen Cassandra," Mrs. Weston said, "I know this may be hard for you to understand but I do have your best interest at heart. Me and your Pa want what's best for you." 

"What about what I want?" 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to feel that I can go one day without you criticizing every move I make!" 

"You're not twelve years old any more Cassandra! It's time you started acting like a young woman." 

"Don't you understand?" Cassie cried, "I'm not you!" Cassie regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. She saw the look of hurt on her Mama's face and her cheeks flushed and Cassie blinked. Her eyes burned and she realized she was going to cry. "Mama," she whispered. 

But Mrs. Weston stepped away from her daughter, "dinner's ready," she said, her voice hollow. "Tell your Pa." 

Cassie watched her mother walk back into the kitchen and burst into tears. 

  
Cassandra pushed her food around her plate, she wasn't hungry. She still could no believe she'd spoken like that to her Mama. She didn't look up across the table for the fear of seeing her mother's face and that she'd start crying all over again. 

The table lacked it's usual chatter and Mr. Weston cleared his throat, looking from his wife to Cassie. Becca pretended nothing was the matter and fed some mashed potatoes to Nat. 

Finally Mr. Weston pushed his chair away and picked Nat out of her highchair. He called to Becca and she followed him out of the kitchen. 

Cassie swallowed trying to think of something to say, anything. 

"You'll want to get ready," Mrs. Weston said standing up, "if you don't want to be late." 

Cassie took a deep breath and stood up, she grabbed the plate of potatoes and followed her mother to the counter. "Mama..." she said again, finding it difficult to speak. "I'm sorry." She shook her head and realized how stupud that sounded. "I--" 

Mrs. Weston turned to her daughter. "I just want you have everything I didn't." 

"I know." 

"I love you Cassandra." 

"I know." Cassie nodded, a smile touched her Mama's face. 

"It's hard for a Mother to watch her children grow up." 

Cassie threw her arms around her Mama's neck, Mrs. Weston stroked her hair then stepped back. "You best get ready now, you don't want to be late." 

  
  
Onto the shindig! Woohoo!

All righty! Let me know what you think but no flames please!


	8. Eight

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Oh, and I really don't know much about horses so thanks to Sah for the help on that, and sorry if anything is incorrect.

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~

Cassie heard loud music and laughter as their wagon turned the corner towards the Younger farm. She set her shoulders and smoothed out her dress, she scanned the crowd and finally saw him. He looked up and Cassie turned to her father. 

Mr. Weston pulled Jack's reins and he slowed to a stop, "ya'll get out here, I'm gonna take this around back and have a talk with Jeff." 

Betty jumped off the end of the wagon and Cassie climbed off, careful not to catch the hem of her dress under her boot heel. She felt someone place their hand on her waist and she spun around. 

"Bob!" She cried out. 

Bob grinned, "well don't you look prettier than a--" Cole stepped behind his brother and clamped a hand on his shoulder. He turned to say something when he saw Cassie. His mouth turned up into a grin and Cassie felt a heat flushing up her neck. She grabbed Bob's hand. 

"Let's dance," she said pulling him into the crowd. 

Cassie laughed and Bob spun her around, he grabbed her hand and they danced around the floor again. The song finally finished and Bob grinned, Cassie walked off the dance floor trying to catch her breath. 

She made her way over to the refreshment table and poured herself a glass of lemonade. She took a long drink and leaned back against the table. 

She heard applause and knew that Jesse and Zee must have arrived. Jesse and Zee made their way through the crowd. 

"Cassie!" Jesse cried out, and she grinned, her wrapped her in a tight hug. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Never better," Jesse replied and Cassie looked at Zee. 

"You took good care of him?" 

"Thanks Cass," he said before pulling away. 

"I'm only glad I could help." 

"Well you did help," Cole replied. 

Cassie finished her glass and set it down on the table. 

"Hey Cassie--" Cole began, Cassie turned and grabbed Jesse's arm. 

"Jesse, let's dance!" 

He didn't have much chance to protest as she dragged him onto the dance floor. 

Cassie hadn't even acknowledged his presence. She knew it was childish and immature but the way he glared at Jesse made it all worth it. 

"What's going on?" Jesse asked. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Cassie lied. Jesse turned and saw Cole dancing with Zee and then it dawned on him. 

"Oh, I see what this is about." 

Cassie cocked her head, "do you?" 

Jesse smirked, "yeah I do." He spun her quickly, making his way over to where Cole and Zee were dancing. 

"What are you doing Jesse James?" Cassie demanded, Jesse ignored her and made his way over to his cousin and Zerelda. 

Cole looked up and saw Jesse. 

"Mind if I cut in?" They asked in unison. They both switched partners respectively and Cole rested his left hand on Cassie's lower back. 

"Make sure you hands stays where it belongs this time," Cassie said and Cole rolled his eyes, she stepped away but Cole grabbed her hand. 

"All right I'm sorry." 

Cassie looked at his face to make sure he was serious, he was holding up his free hand. 

"I'm sorry." He smiled, "you look real nice." 

Cassie's face flushed, "thank you." 

"Should we show them how its done?" 

Cassie nodded, "definitely." 

"I can't dance anymore." 

"Why not?" 

Cassie opened her mouth to say something when she heard the sound of horses. She turned to Cole just as the barn at the edge of the property exploded. 

"Shit!" Cole exclaimed, pushing Cassie behind him. "Wait here!" He shouted, he ran off, pushing through the crowd. 

Cassie heard panic ripple through the crowd. 

"Cassie!" 

Cassie turned and Becca flung herself into Cassie's arms. "Where's Pa?" Cassie turned, hugging Becca's shaking body tightly. 

"Cassandra! Rebecca!" Mr. Weston pushed through the crowd, "you girls all right?" Cassie nodded and heard Cole yell. Becca let out a stifled sob and Mr. Weston took her gently in his arms, "it's all right." He wrapped his other arm around Cassie's shoulders. 

Jeff Younger pushed past, "get on home Charles!" He shouted at Cassie's father, "it's those damn Pinkerton's, son's of bitches." 

Cassie's eyes widened, her Pa turned to her. 

"Stay with your sister, I'll hitch the wagon." 

Becca sniffled, but wiped her eyes and stood beside her sister, Cassie took Becca's hand and held tight. Mr. Weston disappeared into the throng and Zee ran up to them. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, Cassie nodded. 

"Where's Meg?" 

"Cassie! Zee!" Meg cried out, running over to them. She was holding a bucket, and water sloshed onto her dress. 

"Cassandra!" Mr. Weston shouted. 

"I've got to go," Cassie said, she grabbed Zee's arm, "come by tomorrow." 

"I will," Zee nodded and Cassie ran to the wagon.

Please Review but no flames!


	9. Nine

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Right…I suppose after this chapter is where it will start to be more of an AU. And I've decided that they come home a few times before the Lawmen and bounty hunters come around.

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~

Cassie leapt off the wagon and their front door burst open. 

"Mama!" Becca cried. 

Mrs. Weston was holding Nat, who was screaming in her arms, "what happened?" Her face was drawn, "I heard an explosion." 

"The Pinkerton's," Mr. Weston said, he drew his wife and daughters into the house. 

Suddenly Cassie gasped. 

"What is it? What's the matter?" Mrs. Weston exclaimed. 

"Ma James!" Cassie cried out, remembering the encounter with the Pinkerton's the month before. Before Cassie could help herself, she burst into tears, "we've got to help! We've got to do something." 

"I know you mean well Cassie, but it ain't safe!" 

Cassie knew he was right, but she just felt so helpless. 

"Go to bed," Mrs. Weston sighed, Cassie turned and followed her sister up the stairs. She heard her parents talking but didn't pause to listen. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door. 

"You girls need some help?" Mrs. Weston asked kindly, Cassie nodded and her Mama stepped inside. 

She unbuttoned Cassie's dress and helped her loosen the corset. Cassie pulled off her dress and dropped it beside the bed, her mother didn't say a thing but helped Becca fold her skirt and place it in the chest at the foot of her bed. 

Cassie pulled the pins out of her hair and placed them gently on the dresser. Mrs. Weston kissed Becca's cheek and smoothed her hair away from her cheeks. Cassie pulled back her quilt and slipped into bed. Mrs. Weston kissed Cassie goodnight and then left, closing the door softly behind her. 

Cassie lay down, her eyes open facing the window. Becca blew out the lantern and the room was cloaked in darkness. Cassie pulled her knee's to her chest and cried herself to sleep. 

Please Review but no flames!


	10. Ten

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Right…I suppose after this chapter is where it will start to be more of an AU. And I've decided that they come home a few times before the Lawmen and bounty hunters come around.

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~

Cassie took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was a few moments before anyone answered. Mrs. Younger answered the door, her face was drawn but when she saw Cassie it brightened. 

"What you doin' here?" 

Cassie held out two warm--if not slightly squished-- meat pies. "It's not much," she shrugged but Mrs. Younger smiled softly. 

"Bless your Mama," Mrs. Younger smiled softly. 

"If you need any help, any time, you don't worry about callin' on me." 

"I wont," Mrs. Younger replied, "now, the boys are out back. Trying to salvage what they can. It ain't much," the older woman sighed, "but it'll be something." She disappeared for a moment, "I was just about to bring this 'round back." She handed Cassie a picnic basket. "You make sure those boys eat it." 

Cassie nodded, "I will." She was holding her own basket, something her Mama packed for Jesse and Frank. She stepped off the front porch and into the hot mid-morning sun. 

Zee had come to tell Cassie the news that morning. 

Jesse and Frank would be staying with the Younger's--all ready a tight fit, with a family of eight--until they could build a new home of their own. 

Cassie bit her lip as she walked up the destroyed barn. They had made two separate piles: wood that could be saved and wood that had been devastated by the fire. 

Cassie put down Mrs. Younger's picnic basket. 

"Y'all need some help?" 

They all turned to her, the boys she'd known since she was a child (except for Tom of course). She sighed, so many things had changed. She took a deep breath and prayed that she wouldn't cry. She walked over to Frank, "I--" she held out the basket. "It's just some food." 

"Thank you Cassie," Frank replied. 

"I just wished there was more I could do," she said, shooting a glance at Jesse, who was by himself, lugging hunks of charred wood. 

"You could start," Cole grunted, "by givin' me a hand." 

Two hours later Cassie dropped onto the grass beside Cole, she rested her head on her arms. She felt Cole settled beside her. 

She felt a rock digging into her hip and shifted onto her side to move it just as Cole reached over her to grab the lunch basket. They both stared, frozen; noses almost touching for a moment before they both turned and sat up quickly. Cassie grabbed the lunch basket and all but threw it at Cole. Cole caught it and muttered something unintelligible. 

Frank look amused but didn't say anything. Everyone else gathered around and they ate quickly and silently. When they stood up Cassie grabbed Jesse's shoulder and pulled him over to the pile of charred wood. 

"That Cassie Weston," Bob said. "She sure has grown up." 

"What's it to you?" Cole snapped. 

"Actually," Bob replied with a shrug, "I think I should be asking you that." Bob, of course found that quite amusing and began to laugh. Cole, of course, got pissed off and smacked Bob upside the head. 

"Ow!" Bob yelped, still laughing. 

Cassie and Jesse wandered back over and Cole saw that she had been crying. Cassie wiped her eyes and laughed at something Jim said. 

"Hey," he said and Cassie looked up. "I'll give you a ride home." 

If it had been any other day Cassie would have made some smart ass comment, but she didn't. In stead she gave Jesse a tight hug. 

"Take care of yourself Cassie." 

She nodded, "I will." 

She and Cole walked to the pasture in silence, Cassie cleared her throat. 

"So, how long do you think it'll take to rebuild the barn?" 

"Coupla month's I guess," Cole replied. 

"My Pa could help..." Cassie offered. "I could help--" 

Cole grabbed her arm, "I don't want you getting mixed up in any of this." 

"I already am," Cassie replied, she saw the tense look on Cole's face. She smiled with what she hoped was comfort and slipped her hand into his. Then she did something that surprised even herself, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

Cassie was mending her father's shirt on the front porch, when she heard the horses. She balled her hands into fists and cried out as the needle pierced her left index finger. 

She leapt off the porch, clearing the three steps. "Pa!" She screamed, "Pa!" she screamed again. He must have been in the corn, too far to hear her. She turned on her heel and ran back up the steps. She flung open the door. 

"What has gotten into you girl?" Mrs. Weston demanded. 

"It's the Pinkerton's." 

"Where's your Pa?" 

"I don't know," Cassie replied and her Ma squared her shoulders. 

"I'll handle this," Her Mama opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. Cassie gritted her teeth, then suddenly had an idea. She ran down the hall, and out the back door. 

She saw her Father's shotgun he'd been cleaning that morning. She grabbed it with shaking hands. When Cassie was fifteen her Pa had took her out back and taught her the simple basics of shooting his shotgun. 'To scare of those damned coyotes', she'd never actually had to use. But at least she had some knowledge so she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. She made her way back down the hall and heard her mother. 

"I'm sorry, my husband isn't here right now--" Mrs. Weston said. Cassie heard muffled talking, "I can't make any decisions right now." There was more muffled talking and Mrs. Weston gasped, "I do not take well to threats young man! Your Mama should be ashamed, having a son with no manners. It will do you good to get off my property." 

Cassie heard one of them more clearly as she marched to the front door which was open a crack. 

"Now you listen--" 

Cassie shook her head and pushed open the front door, she cocked the trigger of the shotgun. "No sir," she spat, hoping she wasn't shaking too bad. Mrs. Weston turned and gasped. 

"Cassie!" She cried out. 

"You listen," Cassie said, "get. Off. Our. Property." 

The young men from the railroad looked at her blankly for a moment before they all burst out laughing. 

"And what are you gonna do about little lady?" One of them countered. 

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "what the hell do you think I'm gonna do about it?" 

Before the man had a chance to reply Cassie heard a sharp shout, and she had never been so happy to hear her Pa's voice before in all her life. 

"This here is private property," her Pa said, his voice even. 

He looked a sight, his thinning black hair was sticking up around his head and his face was red and sweaty from a day tending to the fields. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Now, get off this land before I call the sheriff!" 

The men all glared at her father but Cassie saw a few of them shift uneasily. She'd never seen her Pa so angry. 

"We'll be back," one of the men muttered. 

Cassie watched as they rode away, then she heard her Father chuckle. 

"That was mighty brave of you girl, but next time make sure it's loaded." He took the gun gently from her hands and opened the barrel. Which was empty. Cassie let out the breath she'd been holding. "They'll be back," Mr. Weston said, "and I don't think they'll be asking politely for farms no more." 

Even though the barn was blown up, a few horses were out in the pasture. Also, I am assuming there are coyotes in Missouri. :D

Read and review, but no flames please!


	11. Eleven

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. Right…I suppose after this chapter is where it will start to be more of an AU. And I've decided that they come home a few times before the Lawmen and bounty hunters come around. Oh, right. No knowledge about guns or the sort, so just go with it and sorry for the mistakes. Read and review, but no flames please!

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~ 

Cassie yawned and pulled her quilt up over her head. 

"Cassie," her sister called. 

"Nmmph," Cassie murmured. 

"Cassie," Becca said again, this time Cassie didn't say anything but rolled over, dropping her pillow onto her head. Becca rolled her eyes. "Cassie," she whispered sneaking over to her sister's bed. Suddenly Becca launched herself on Cassie, pinching her sides. "Cassandra!" 

Cassie shrieked awake, "wha?" She demanded, "Wha is it?" 

Becca grinned, "Cole's here." 

"Here? Now?" Cassie flew out of bed and ran for the door, she froze, skidding to a stop. "I'm not even dressed!" 

Becca giggled. 

Cassie glared at her sister, "what's so funny?" She snapped grabbing her housecoat. 

"Abby said Cole was gonna ask you to marry him." 

"I beg your pardon?" Abby was Meg Carter's only cousin who just turned fifteen. "What would make her say that?" 

"Well apparently Cole never shuts up about you. Abby told me Jim complains about it all the time" 

"Well, Cole's been with a lot of girls what makes you think he'd want me?" Cassie pulled open the door and padded down the hall. She walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Cassie spotted Cole standing on her steps, "What is it? What's happened? What's the matter?" 

"We're going." 

"Going? Where?" 

"To settle a score." 

"What kind of score?" 

"With the railroad. We ain't gonna let some lousy shits to tell us what we can do with our land. And we're not gonna let 'em think they can push us around." 

"Are you crazy?" Cassie spat, "no, I mean it. Are you crazy?" Cassie slammed the door behind her. "You were almost hung once Cole, I don't think I could manage if you were hung again." 

"We won't hang." 

"How do you know that?" Cassie demanded. 

"Because we wont get caught." 

Cassie folded her arms and shook her head; "I don't like it." She muttered. "I swear to God," she snapped, "if any of you get caught I'm killing you myself!" 

"I'll be back," he called out. He untethered his horse and Cassie shook her head again. 

"I don't like it." 

"All right," Cassie said the next say. She set up her last can and opened the barrel of the shotgun and loaded it. 

She cocked the rifle and aimed for the first can. She narrowed her eyes and set her jaw in a look she hoped was remotely threatening. She had an idea she failed miserably. 

She braced the gun tightly against her shoulder like her Pa showed her and fired at the first two cans reloaded and fired at the third and forth. She hit the fifth can and it spun off the barrel. 

"Ha!" Cassie exclaimed happily, she winced and rubbed her shoulder. 

"Mr. Weston?" 

Cassie turned grinning. 

"Mr. West--" Frank repeated, "Cassie?" 

"What are you doing?" Cole asked Cassie. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied. 

"Looks to me like you're out here shooting your Daddy's rifle all wrong." 

"What are you doin' that for?" Frank wondered. 

"Pinkerton's, came round the other day." 

"You ain't thinking of shootin' them if they come round again are you?" Frank asked, his tone serious. 

"No," Cassie replied, "but it might help me to sleep better at night. Knowin' you know, I could ya know, if I had to." 

"Damn it Cassie! I told you to stay out of it!" Cole yelled. 

"Am I robbin' any banks Cole Younger?" Cassie retorted, "and I already told you, I--" 

"Can't we all just get along for cryin' out loud?" Frank cried, "I don't see why we all got to be yellin' at each other all time." 

"Fine," Cole muttered, "but if you're gonna shoot the damn thing, I reckon you better do it right." He took the gun from her hands and shot the first can straight off the barrel. 

Cassie rose her eyebrows. "You gunna teach me?" 

Frank chuckled "This should be good," he said sitting down in her father's old wooden chair. 

"Look at what you're aimin' at!" 

"I am!" 

Cole let out a strangled yell, "women!" Cassie just glowered. 

"Patience is a virtue," Frank pointed out. 

"So is doin' what you're told!" 

Cassie looked down at the rifle then back over at Cole. "Is it a hangin' crime if he deserves it Frank?" 

Frank pondered on that for a moment, "nah," he replied with an amused smirk. "I don't think so." 

"All right, all right," Cole sighed, "we'll go over it, again." 

Cassie reloaded the shotgun and lifted it, looking back at Cole. 

"Now," Cole said sidling up beside her. "Loosen up," he dropped his hands onto Cassie's shoulders. "Okay. Hold the end tight to your shoulder, just like that. Now you don't want to just shoot blindly cause it's a waste of bullets. So, pick where you're gonna shoot." 

"Are you tellin' me to 'be the bullet'?"

"In a sense I guess," Cole replied his lips close to her left ear. "It really ain't that hard, you just have to practice." 

Cassie squeezed the trigger and missed the first shot. She fired again and the bullet hit the top of the can and it toppled off the barrel. 

"Good, now practice that everyday for maybe three months and you might be a decent shot." 

Cassie rotated her right shoulder, it was tight and she could feel the bruises forming. 

She pushed her hair back from her face; "ya'll want something to drink?" 

"Not today, we need to get on." Frank said standing up, "where's your Pa at Cassie?" 

"I think he went to town to get feed, why?" 

"We got something for him," Cole replied and Frank pulled something out of his pocket. He walked over and handed it to Cassie. 

She took the bills from his hands, it took her a moment to register how much it was and where it was from. 

"We can't take this. I know my Pa, it's too much, it's--" 

"Your's," Frank finished, closing her hand around the money. "Don't spend it all in one place y'hear?" 

Cassie curled the bills in her fist. 

"Give me a minute," Cole told Frank. He turned to Cassie. "We gotta leave for a while again. But I wont be gone too long, so don't go missin' me too much." 

"I'll do my best," Cassie teased, "well. You'll be back the sooner you leave." 

"Would you mind, maybe, if I wrote you. While I'm gone?" He ran a hand through his hair quickly and shifted his feet nervously. 

Cassie folded her arms. 

Cole's face flushed, she was enjoying this far too much in his opinion. 

She prodded his shoulder with her finger, "are you blushin' Cole Younger?" 

"No," he replied quickly. 

Frank cleared his throat. "I can leave you two alone if you'd like," he just laughed and walked to the front yard. 

"How long you think you'll be gone?" 

"A month, maybe longer." 

"That's a long time," Cassie said softly. She licked her lips, "you can write me, if you have time." 

"Cole!" Frank yelled from the front yard. 

"In a minute!" Cole retorted. 

Cassie grinned and gave him a gentle shove, "go on." She followed him to the fence and grinned at Frank. 

"Keep an eye on them, make sure they don't go an do somethin' stupid." 

"I will do my best," Frank replied, winking. 

Cassie waved as they rode off and she stood, watching until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she went inside to talk to her father. 


	12. Twelve

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. 

All right, this story isn't much about action or adventure, not until the last few chapters. Even then it wont be that exciting. Obviously Cole Younger is not such a chump in my story, but I don't think he's too much out of character. Just not as big headed. 

Right, and this story follows movie canon (loosely, but it still follows it) if you haven't noticed. The time line for right now is right after their first few bank jobs. 

And there's a little bit of violence in this story, but nothing too bad and score for Cole, who always happens to be in the right place at the right time! 

Anyways, sorry this update has taken so long and the rating is going up, due to some swearing. So thanks again to all those who reviewed! And Cougar, you're my hero!

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~ 

~*~ 

Cassie slipped out the back door and closed it behind her. She gripped Scout's leather leash and called out. "Scout? Scout?" She wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders. It was a cool night the full moon hung low in the sky. She heard a dog barking and made her way across the yard to the back fence which surrounded the perimetre of the forest. 

"Damn dog," she muttered. Cassie leapt down from the fence and heard a rip. "Shoot," she yanked her skirt off the protruding nail and stomped into the forest. Cassie glanced over her shoulder, back at the house. She swallowed and stepped through the brush. 

"Scout?" She cried, her voice echoing, a twig snapped under her boot and she froze. Cassie shook her head and was about to walk on when she heard something. She strained her ears. 

Muffled talking. 

Cassie took a careful breath and looked around. She was farther than she'd thought. 

"C'mon!" A voice said, coming from somewhere to her left. She backed up. 

It wouldn't be no good to run, but she had to get back to the house. Scout or no Scout. 

"Damn dog," she cursed under her breath. Now which way did you come you silly girl? That'd teach her to be foolish enough not to bring a latern. That way, she decided. At least...I think. Cassie turned, going the way she thought she came. 

Suddenly her boot caught under an overturned log and she fell to her knee's, trying to muffle her cry. She snapped through the brush and flinched. 

"What was that?" 

Cassie pushed herself to her feet, her knee's were throbbing but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She could hear them getting louder. 

Must be the Pinkertons, Cassie realized, but she didn't have a chance to dwell on the fact when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. 

She broke into a run and sprinted through the dead leaves, branches snapping her in the face. Her hair got snarled and she yanked it loose, tearing it out of its bun. She heard feet crashing behind her, and she turned sharply to her right. A shadow crossed in front of her vision and she ran into something solid. 

A scream tore from her lips as she toppled onto her hip. "Scout!" 

A lantern light flashed across her face and she closed her eyes. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have 'ere?" The man she ran into asked, dark stubble shadowed his face and he grinned. 

"Why Hank, I think this is the little lady with her Pa's gun," the other mans tone was mocking and they all burst into loud laughter. 

"She don't look so tough now eh Ted," Hank said looking at the other man--who Cassie could see in the soft light from the lantern--was a few years younger. 

"Don't you know it ain't safe for a lady to be out alone at night, with outlaws runnin' 'round town?" 

Cassie whimpered. 

"What are you going to do now?" Hank spat, spittle glistened on his chin. 

"Don't you come near me," Cassie threatened, but her voice wavered. "Get your hands offa me!" 

Hank wrapped his hand around her arm, pinching her flesh he yanked her to her feet. "Maybe we should teach this girl to keep to things she understands." 

"Get your hands offa me!" Cassie screamed again, she stuck out hitting the man in the shoulder. She yelled and kicked his left shin. 

Hank roared in pain, his hand slipped but he grabbed her again. The back of his hand cracked across her cheek, Hank threw her to the ground and Cassie clutched her hand to her face. 

Then she heard another sound, that of a dog barking. She curled into a ball, struggling she felt fingers digging into her arms and another fist glanced off her back. 

Hank grabbed Cassie's hair and yanked her head back. His eyes were full of malice and her turned to the others and was about to say something just as Scout burst out into the clearing. 

Cassie screamed as Hank fell against her, someone yanked him off and she heard the sound of a scuffle and Hank gasp in pain. 

"Get the hell off her, you son of a bitch!" Cassie heard Hank cry again and turned just as he crumpled to the ground. "Any 'a you other bastards want to give it a try?" 

Scout snifffed Cassie's shoulder and when he pressed his wet nose against the back of her hand she jumped. Scout licked her elbow and Cassie grabbed onto his collar, burying her face into the soft fur of his neck. 

Finally Ted and the other men hauled up their friend and ran off into the woods. 

"You'll be sorry!" One of them shouted. 

"I'll count on that as a promise!" Cole retorted. He turned and peered down at Cassie, who was curled against a fallen log, shaking. "Cassie?" Cole asked, dropping onto his knee's. "Aw, hell." He reached out and brushed her tangled hair away from her face. She turned to him her eyes filled with fear. 

"Scout...ran away. He ran away and," Cassie mumbled. A darkening welt spread across her left cheek and Cole touched his fingers gingerly to the bruise. 

"You all right?" He whispered and Cassie burst into tears. "Hey," he said, "hey now." He took her around the shoulders and helped her sit up. Cassie opened her mouth; "Shh," Cole whispered, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks. "I'm here now." 

Cassie nodded and Cole helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. 

"What if they come back?" Cassie asked, grabbing Cole's hand. "They've been comin' round to farms all over the county for two weeks. They'll be back again, they'll burn down our barn, our house, they'll--" 

"Hey," Cole said giving Cassie a gentle shake, "calm down. They won't be back." 

"They will and--" Cassie began. 

Cole took Cassie's face in his hands, "no they wont. We'll make that damn Pinkerton and Thaddeus Reins sorry they ever heard of Liberty. Sorry they ever heard of Jesse James and damn sorry they ever heard of Cole Younger." He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "They hurt you too bad?" 

Cassie shook her head, "nah," she replied shakily. Scout nudged Cassie's hand and she scratched his ears. "Good boy," she whispered. Cole leaned over and picked something up. He pulled a box of matches out of his pocket and lit the lantern carefully. 

"C'mon," Cole said and they walked off the way Cassie was heading before. 

"You sure you know where you're going?" Cassie sniffled. 

Cole grinned, "nope, but these woods have to end sometime. Besides I like your company just fine so it's okay by me." Cassie clung to Cole's hand, and when they finally reached the fence at the beginning of the Weston's property Cassie was so happy she could have cried. 

Scout crawled under and waited patiently for Cassie and Cole before trotting off a few metre's ahead. When they reached the back door, Cassie opened it and let Scout in before closing it softly behind him. She turned and tucked her hair behind her ears not sure exactly what to say. 

"Thank you," she said finally. 

"You'll want to put somethin' on that," Cole said his fingers brushed her cheek, Cassie looked up into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Cole stepped forward, "somethin' cold," he said leaning down, he pressed his lips gently to her left cheek. Cassie's face flushed and when he pulled away she wouldn't meet his eyes. She glanced up at his face and saw he was grinning. She opened her mouth to say something when he kissed her; softly, his fingers dropped to her chin and he turned her face up. 

Cassie broke away and stepped back. 

"Oh," Cole said quickly, "I'm sorry, I should've asked, I'm sorry." 

"It's all right," Cassie replied, "I've just never..." 

"What?" Cole demanded. 

Cassie blushed. 

"Never been kissed?" 

"Not like the boys are breakin' down the door," Cassie replied. 

"Well why not? You're so beautiful--" 

"Cole," Cassie interrupted, "you..." she bit her lip. A silence fell over them and finally Cassie cleared her throat. "I should get inside," she said softly. 

Cole nodded. 

Cassie saw the look on his face and she reached out and took his hand, "maybe," she said, "sometime, you could," Cassie paused, "come 'round." She stepped back. 

"Tomorrow?" Cole blurted as Cassie opened the door, Cassie grinned then nodded. 

"I'd like that," she replied, closing the door behind her.

Please review, but no flames!


	13. Thirteen

****

Cassie

Written with the help of Cougar!

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. 

Sorry this update has taken so long! Hopefully there will be more soon! Thanks again to all those who reviewed! 

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks so much! And also to those who reviewed!

~*~ 

Cassie groaned and shifted in her sleep, she rolled on her back and winced, finally opening her eyes. She squinted into the bright sun and sat up. It had taken her nearly three hours to get to sleep and then it had been fitful. 

Now, she looked down at her arms and saw the bruises. She rotated her shoulder gingerly and slowly got out of bed. She made her way over to the dresser and sat down on the chair. She looked into the mirror and flinched. 

The bruise was purple with a sickly green tinge, it spread across her left cheekbone and when Cassie feigned a smile it throbbed. She pushed her hair back from her face and brushed it slowly, trying to buy time before she'd have to go downstairs and face her Ma and Pa. She braided her hair as memories of the night before flooded into her mind. She blushed--not all of them bad. 

She opened the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out a clean shift, laying it on the bed. She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a hunter green skirt and a long sleeved cream blouse to hide the bruises. She dressed slowly, and then made her bed. Paying careful mind to smoothing down the corners. 

Finally she left her room and sighed when she reached the top of the stairs. She could hear her Ma and Becca in the kitchen and Cassie squared her shoulders and descended the stairs. 

"Ma," she said simply and her Mama looked over. 

. Mrs. Weston gasped and the frying pan dropped from her hands, and clattered onto the floor. Becca dropped to her knee's scooping the scrambled eggs into the pan. She rushed over to her eldest daughter. 

"I'm all right Mama," Cassie said and Mrs. Weston took her arm. Cassie cried out and stepped away. Mrs. Weston reached out and snagged Cassie's hand, pushing her sleeve up to her elbow. 

"What on Earth?" 

"Scout ran off Mama, and I had to go find him..." Cassie explained, "In the woods--" 

"The woods? Are you outta you're head girl?" Mrs. Weston demanded, "who did this to you? Who." 

Cassie swallowed. 

"You'll tell me right now!" Mrs. Weston looked down at Becca; "get your Pa." 

Becca placed the pan on the counter and ran off down the hall to the back door. 

Cassie hung her head, finally she heard her Pa coming through the back door. 

"What's this all about?" He asked stepping into the kitchen. "Cassandra?" He said, "what--" 

Cassie took a deep breath; "Scout ran off, I went to find him--" 

"In the woods," Mrs. Weston interjected. 

"I got lost," Cassie swallowed, "there were men in the woods," she said slowly and Mr. Weston stiffened. "A few of them Pinkerton's...they recognized me and got real mad. I tried to get away but one of them hit me and I thought..." her eyes welled with tears, "I thought for sure..." Her Mama gathered Cassie into her arms and she burst into tears. 

"Sush now," Mrs. Weston whispered, "it's all right." 

Cassie took another deep breath, and pulled back. Mrs. Weston wiped the tears from her face and turned to her husband. 

"If...if Cole hadn't come..." Cassie's voice drifted off. 

"Cole?" Mr. Weston asked. 

"He must have been going through the woods to get to Clell's--" 

"My Lord girl, you must have some kind of Gardena angel." Mr. Weston replied, then his face grew serious. "This is gettin' out of hand. It's one thing to come onto my property..." Mr. Weston clenched his fists, "it's quite another for them to lay a finger on my daughter." 

"I'm all right Pa," Cassie forced a smile, "a little frightened, but all right." 

Mr. Weston shook his head. 

"Please Pa," Cassie begged, "I'm all right. Nothing time won't heal. It was stupid of me to go off into the woods anyway." 

Mr. Weston took a deep breath and finally unclenched his hands, "all right. But I swear, if one of those damn Pinkerton's come onto my property again I'm shootin' 'em dead." He pulled Cassie into a gentle hug then titled her head up to inspect the bruise on her face. He hugged her again and planted a kiss on her forehead before finally letting go. 

They ate breakfast in silence; Nat who usually babbled away sat stabbing her spoon into her eggs. As if sensing the tension in the room. Mrs. Weston kept looking at Cassie, trying to assess if she was in fact, okay. 

"Mama..." Cassie said after they were finally finished. Cassie piled the dirty plates into the sink. She blushed and scrapped the dinner into the bucket for the pigs. "What if..." she began. "If I had someone, to," Cassie suddenly found her boots incredibly interesting. 

"Out with it girl," Mrs. Weston said, pulling Nat out of her crib. 

"If I had someone to...call on me..." 

Mrs. Weston barely heard her daughter, "what're you mutterin' about girl?" 

"If I had someone to call on me Mama." 

Mrs. Weston blinked, thinking she'd been duped. 

"Stop lookin' at me like that," Cassie muttered, "it's embarrassin' enough as is." 

A wide smile spread across Mrs. Weston's face, Mr. Weston burst into the kitchen and looked from his wife to his daughter. 

"What'd I miss?" 

"Cassandra got herself a suitor!" 

Cassie's eyes widened, "Mama!" She yelped. 

"It ain't nothing to be ashamed about girl," Mr. Weston replied, "so who is he? Who's the lucky fellow? Anyone I know?" 

Cassie mumbled illegibly and grabbed the scrap bucket. 

"What?" Mr. Weston replied. 

"'Ol Unger," she said quickly. 

"Who?" 

"I said, COLE YOUNGER!" Cassie shouted, she narrowed her eyes at her Pa. "It ain't funny!" 

"Settle down Cassie," Mr. Weston replied, "I'm just laughing' 'cause it took the two o' you so long. So when's that boy comin' 'round?" 

"I dunno," Cassie replied. 

"Then you go time for chores don't you?" 

"Yes Pa," Cassie replied. 

Cassie tucked a few carrots in the waist of her skirt and made her way over to the fence. She whistled sharply and the horses came running. She snapped the carrot in half and fed the pieces to Bonnet, who chomped them happily. Bullet nickered and Cassie fed him next, as Jack waited swooshing the irritating fly's away with his tail. 

She had helped her sister muck out the barn again and she had helped her Pa fix a loose board in the wagon. 

"Cassie," he Pa called, "you get inside now," he said and she sighed, thankful to get out of the sweltering sun. 

She walked inside and pulled off her wide brimmed hat, her hair tumbled down her shoulders. Cassie sighed, all she wanted to do was a have a cool bath. 

She made her way upstairs and Mrs. Weston stuck her head out of her daughter's bedroom. "Cassandra," she called. 

"Yeah Mama?" Cassie wondered. 

"I got you a dress." 

"You shouldn't have done that Mama," Cassie said, "it's too much money, I got enough dresses." 

"Not enough proper dresses, 'sides, how often does Cole Younger come callin'?" Mrs. Weston looked so pleased so Cassie decided to drop it until she actually saw it. 

"What is that?" 

"It's a dress." Mrs. Weston fingered the lacy bodice. 

"It's pink." Cassie replied, she stared at the lacy, frilly pink offending garment and folded her arms. "'Sides, if Cole Younger ever saw me in that I'd never live it down." 

Mrs. Weston shook her head, "I spent a good five dollars on this dress and I expect you to wear it." 

Cassie opened her mouth, then clamped it shut. She really was not in the mood to argue. "Fine, but I ain't wearing no petticoat's or no combs in my hair." 

"Git," Mrs. Weston swatted Cassie's arm, but Cassie saw that her Mama was smiling. "I filled the bath for ya." 

"Thanks Mama," Cassie kissed her Ma's cheek and grabbed her housecoat. 

"Too tight!" Cassie yelped, "how am I supposed to carry on a conversation with him if I can't breath." 

Mrs. Weston loosed the laces and Cassie let out a breath. 

"I hate this damn thing," she cursed. She looked into the mirror and set her hands on her hips. 

"Turn 'round and lift your arms," Mrs. Weston said and Cassie obeyed. Her Mama slipped the dress over Cassie's arms and buttoned the clasps. She smoothed out the skirts and turned Cassie to the mirror. "You look so beautiful," Mrs. Weston said with tears in her eyes. 

Cassie knew she would bake in her knew dress but she didn't dare say anything. Cassie sat and let her mother comb, tug and pin her hair without a complaint. 

Finally Mrs. Weston secured the last pin and stepped back to revel in her masterpiece. 

"Cassie!" Becca exclaimed, "that you?" 

"Of course it's me," Cassie retorted. 

"You look so grown up," Becca turned to her Mama, "when some boy comes to call on me can I have a dress like that?" 

Cassie shook her head, and then she looked over at her Mama. "What do I do now? Sit 'round and wait?" 

"I reckon, but there is some mending that needs to be done. It'll help pass the time." 

Cassie took the basket of shirts and made her way downstairs and out onto the front porch. She settled down on the porch swing and pulled out her Mama's sewing' kit. 

She sewed three pairs of her Pa's trousers and the hem of Becca's Sunday blouse before growing tired. She set down the basket and scanned the yard just as a linen snapped free of the clothespin and fluttered across the lawn onto the grass. 

Cassie stood gathering her skirts into her hands and made her way to the fallen sheet. She picked it up and carried it back to the clothesline. She struggled with the corner of the sheet and the clothespin, trying to clip it back on and keep her skirts from dragging on the ground. Cassie was about ready to throw the sheet down in a temper tantrum when a low whistle cut across the field. 

"Cassandra Weston," Cole laughed, "what you doin' out in your Sunday best?" 

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Cassie demanded, "and this ain't my Sunday best." 

"My mistake," Cole replied and Cassie flung the linen over shoulder and stomped over to where Cole was hitching his horse to the rail. He grinned when she walked up to him. "You sure do look nice." 

"You ain't just sayin' that?" 

Cole rose his eyebrow, "would I just say somethin' like that?" 

Cassie pondered that for a moment, "I don't know." 

"Well I ain't." 

"Good," Cassie replied, sounding pleased. Cassie tried to remember all the things her Mama had told her. Be polite, ask him to sit down, and don't swear! Cassie cleared her throat; "you wanna sit down?" 

"Sure do," Cole replied. 

Cassie waited for him to sit then she sat beside him on the opposite side of the swing. She cleared her throat, and licked her lips. 

"You okay?" Cole asked, he shifted over. 

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, biting her lip as he moved closer. 

"You sure?" He asked. 

She turned and saw his face right in hers. Cassie yelped and tried to move over--forgetting of course that there was no more room to get over. She toppled off the swing onto her backside. 

Cole snorted, and Cassie's face flushed before she burst out laughing. Pretty soon they were both laughing so hard Cassie found it hard to breathe. Cole helped her up and she leaned against him, giggled. The door opened and Cassie's Ma walked onto the front porch. 

"What in tarnation is so funny?" 

Cassie sat up and the both of them finally managed to quiet down. Mrs. Weston looked at her daughter and shook her head. 

"Brought you somethin' to drink, in case you were thirsty." Cassie grabbed the glasses and handed one to Cole. She made her way back inside, closing the door behind her. 

They sipped their drinks in silence; Cole swigged his down and waited for Cassie to finish. 

"So," she said, "how about that weather we've been havin'." 

Cole squinted into the sun, "seems the same as always." 

A silence fell over them, and Cassie traced a circle in the condensation on the tall glass. Cole shifted over again and brushed her hair behind her ear, a shiver ran down her spine and she turned her face. 

"Cassie?" He took his hand away, "I was wonderin', maybe, if I could-if it'd be all right-" 

"Cole younger since when have you been known to get tongue tied?" 

"..." His mouth hung open and he cleared his throat, "when... when I want to ask," he blushed looked down then back over at Cassie. Shifting so he was facing her. "If I can kiss you." 

She licked her lips, "I think..." She grinned, "I think that would be all right." 

Cole ran his fingers down the inside of her left elbow and Cassie bit her lip. He edged closer and this time Cassie didn't move away, she was trembling and he lifted her chin. He leaned and Cassie followed suit. His lips grazed hers and she closed her eyes. 

"Cassie?" 

Cassie sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Becca. 

Her younger sister was blushing, "Ma wanted to know if Cole wants to stay for dinner." 

Cole grinned, "sure I do!" He looked over at Cassie and winked. He leaned over, "we'll finish this later," he whispered jumping to his feet. "What's for dinner?" 

"Chicken stew and corn," Becca replied. 

Cole's grin widened, "corn..." he pondered, "my favourite."

Please review, but no flames!


	14. Fourteen

Cassie __

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: All righty, sorry this last update has taken so long! Thanks for being ever so patient! Also, these next few chapters aren't really right on with the movie canon but after the next chapter we'll get back into canon (hopefully). 

My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. 

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks again to those who reviewed!

~*~ 

"Cole Younger!" Cassie shouted. It was after supper and she and Cole were washing the dishes--or rather, she was trying to wash while Cole kept flicking her with the towel. She felt the towel snap across her shoulder blade. 

"That's it," she growled, she threw her dishrag down. 

Cole was trying not smirk, Cassie grabbed a mug and filled it with water. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" 

"This!" Cassie yelled, splashing the cold water down his front. 

Shock replaced Cole's smirk and Cassie snorted, covering her mouth with her hands. 

"Oh you think that's funny do ya Miss Weston." 

"Yeah," Cassie giggled, "I sure do." 

Cole reached his hands into Cassie's sink and splashed her back. 

"Oh..." Cassie narrowed her eyes, "you--" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Cole splashed more water, right into her face. She gasped, Cole himself looked shocked and had the face of marked man. 

"Oh shit," Cole muttered, "sorry Cassie I am, really I swear that was an accident." 

Cassie scooped up a bunch of suds and flung them at Cole and a bunch clung to his hair. Cassie shrieked as Cole flicked the towel again and she splashed more water at him before he hit her in the backside. 

Mrs. Weston looked up from her mending, she could hear Cassie shrieking and loud laughter coming from the kitchen. 

"What in tarnation..." she muttered, getting to her feet. She set down her basket and made her way to the kitchen door. "_Cassandra Mae Weston! Coleman Jeffrey Younger_!" She bellowed. 

Cassie and Cole froze, he had her about the shoulders and was rubbing the dishrag in her face. 

Mrs. Weston struggled to keep a straight face, "what do you two think you're doing!?" 

"Um, dishes?" Cole offered. 

Mrs. Weston shook her head, "look at this mess." She was reffering to the soap and water that had been flung and splashed over the counters and the floor. "I expect you both to clean this up properly before you leave, y'hear?" 

Cassie and Cole nodded, "yes ma'am," they replied in unison. 

Mrs. Weston turned away and shook her head smiling. 

Cassie shot a look at Cole who snorted and they both burst out laughing. 

"What did I say!?" Mrs. Weston threatened from the front room. 

After they finished mopping up their mess and doing the dishes properly Cassie and Cole headed outside for a walk. It was a hot night but Mrs. Weston gave Cassie a shawl anyway. Cassie sighed and wrapped the shall loosely around her shoulders. 

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Cassie wondered, heat flushed up her neck and she looked away. "It's enough to make a girl blush." 

"Good," Cole replied, his lips close to her ear. Cassie felt his fingers brush across her cheek, she turned to him and he cupped her face with his hand. Cassie took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, her heart was pounding her throat and it felt like ages before Cole finally kissed her. He slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her close. 

"What changed?" Cassie asked. 

Cole furrowed his brow, "what do you mean?" 

"Well...If I remember correctly, I thought I was just some stupid girl." Cassie grinned wickedly. 

"Was that before or after you kicked me in the shin?" Cole replied. 

"I didn't kick you in the shin." 

Cole nodded, "you did." 

"I did not!" 

"You did." 

"Well, I'm sure you deserved it." Cassie pulled off her shawl and hung it beside her on the fence.

"Listen, I know this isn't a good time but…" Cole licked his lips, "we've got to go but we'll be back as soon as we can."

"You…" Cassie looked away and blushed, "you'll come to call again?"

"Only if you want me to."

Cassie grinned and they kissed again, "of course I do."

Yeah for le fromage! Anyway, be sure to review but no flames please!


	15. Fifteen

Cassie

__

Rating: PG. 

__

Disclaimer: no one besides Cassie and her family belong to me, no infringement intended.

__

AN: All righty, sorry this last update has taken so long! Thanks for being ever so patient! Also this story has taken a different turn than first intended. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! 

My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors. 

__

Thanks to: Cougar! Who got me started writing this story again and who helped me write it! Thanks again to those who reviewed!

~*~

Cassie tucked her bonnet under her arm before leaving the general store. Her mother had sent her to town for Becca's new dress. 

Cassie quickly crossed the street to the bank and pulled open the door. She heard Meg's laughter she saw her two best friends, Meg behind the counter and Zee learning across.

"-I remember that," Zee nodded, "some European girl with a mustache."

"Bob said she was a man."

Cassie who had been just about to walk over froze. Meg who had started working at the bank three years after her fathers death was holding a stamp. The two girls hadn't noticed Cassie yet.

"Hope Cole didn't hear him say that," the two laughed again.

"Cassie's good for Cole," Meg said, "better than those...girls."

Becca's new dress fell to the floor, Meg looked up startled her eyes widened. "Cassie."

Zee turned around and saw Cassie pick up her package, she shot a look at Meg.

Cassie straightened and forced a smile, "hi."

"New dress?"

"For Becca."

A silence fell over the three girls and Meg grabbed a pile of papers and began to stamp them quickly.

"Listen Cassie, what we were talking about, it's not what you think."

"Yeah," Meg cut in, "besides, that was a long time ago."

"Right." Cassie replied, "listen, I best get back, I'll see both of you on Tuesday."

That Tuesday they boys were supposed to get back to town and everyone was heading over to the Miller's farm for a Potluck.

Cassie found her father in the hardware store.

"I'm ready Pa," she said and Mr. Weston smiled.

When they got home Cassie went upstairs to her and Becca's room, glad to find it empty. She knew she shouldn't be upset after all it wasn't like Cole's reputation with the lady's was a secret. 

"Cassie?" Becca stepped into their room, she saw the look on her sisters face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Ma wants us to hang the wash."

"All right, just let me change."

Cassie sighed at her reflection in the mirror, she smoothed down her dress and ran a comb through her hair, she felt like a fool but her Mama had insisted.

"You look beautiful," Mrs. Weston smiled, "now, you best get going or you're gonna be late."

When Cassie arrived at the Miller's the party was already in full swing, a table was in the backyard. Lined up with all sorts of salads, stews and pies. 

"There's Abby," Becca grinned and ran off to her friend.

"Hey Cassie," Meg grinned and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Cassandra," Roberta Miller said, "thanks so much for coming, help yourself to anything you like."

"Thank you."

Meg shook her head, "you're still not thinking about what we said are you?"

"No," Cassie replied, "of course not."

"Well..." Meg said slowly, she knew Cassie better than that and knew full well that's exactly what she was thinking about. "Let's get something to eat." Cassie and Meg made their way over to the buffet. Cassie was about to get some potato salad when she heard a loud shout.

"Whooee! Cassie Weston!" Cole pushed his way through the croud. He had a wide grin on his face and slung an arm around Cassie's waist. "You, are by far the prettiest girl at this party." He gave her a tight squeeze. "Just don't tell Jesse I said that."

Cassie smiled and scooped a large helping of salad onto her plate.

"I missed you," Cole grabbed a plate and they both piled their plates with food. Cassie was about to make her way over to where Meg and Bob were standing but Cole took her elbow and directed her away from the crowd where they could talk. "I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet, is something the matter?"

"Just hungry," Cassie dug into her salad.

"Did you get my letters?"

Cassie nodded.

"When do you think I could come call on you again?"

"Whenever you'd like."

Cole shifted his plate to his other hand and leaned over to kiss her. Cassie turned away and he caught her chin. He pulled back and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"I know about the girls Cole."

Cole looked even more perplexed, "what girls?"

Cassie spotted Frank, she looked at Cole pointedly. "You know exactly what kind of girls I'm talkin about." She stalked off and Cole blinked.

"Meg?"

"Hi Frank," Cassie said laying her hand on his arm.

"Oh, Cassie," Frank smiled, "how you doin?"

"I'm doin just fine," she lied, she glanced over at Cole and saw him watching. She plastered a smile on her face.

Frank gave her an odd sort of look, "I thought you would have wanted to spend time with Cole."

Cassie suddenly burst out laughing, she cleared her throat. "Can't I spend time with whoever I like?"

Frank looked at Cassie, then to Cole- who was watching them - back to Cassie. Suddenly it all made sense. "I get it, Cole did something stupid again."

"What else is new?" Cassie muttered.

Cole finally put down his plate and made his way over. "What girls are you talkin about Cassie?"

Cassie let go of Frank's arm, "let me think," she snapped sarcastically. "Oh right. The paid girls."

Frank backed away slowly and made his way over to Tom.

Cassie stood with her hands on her hips.

"That was before Cassie, before I came callin on you."

Cassie blinked, "oh," she blushed. "Oh," she repeated.

"You know Cassie, I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before. I think I like it."

"You know Cassie, best not wear to many fancy dresses for Cole. His head might get bigger than it already is," Jesse teased.

"Ha!" Bob laughed, "I don't know if that's possible."

"Me neither," Cassie replied.

"So when's the weddin?" Jim asked.

"Shut up Jim," Cole snapped.

"But...ain't that the point?" Jim wondered, "ain't that the reason a fellow calls on a girl in the first place?"

"Me beating the piss out of you is the reason you should mind you're own damn business."

Meg snorted and Jim pretended to look hurt. The group of them made their way back to the dance floor, Cassie smiled happy to be with her friends again.

TBC


	16. Sixteen

****

Disclaimer: Cassie and all other unfamiliar characters (except for Meg) belong to me! Everyone else does not. No infringement intended.

****

AN: All right enough messing about and making you all wait about for ages for me to update! I must finish this story! I just need to get over this difficult patch before I can get back the movie canon! I do actually have an end for this story… all I have to do is _get_ there. Which may just prove to be the most difficult part.

Thank you so much readers for sticking with this story, you're all so kind! 

Also…if you wish to place this into movie canon…throw this scene in before Cole tells Jesse about the trap, and this will be Cole's last visit to Cassie before Jesse gets captured! Also, this chappy is about two months from the last chapter and it also has a little angst. But its all happy in the end I promise!

Thanks again to cougar for lending me Meg, and helping me with this silly thing! I appreciate it greatly

Sorry for any colourful spelling and/or grammar mistakes!

Thanks again and Enjoy!

~*~

Cassie sat in the shade of the large tree on her property, pushing at the swing her Father had attached years ago when Becca was just four years old. Cassie sighed and pulled her knee's to her chest. It had been almost a week since her last letter from Cole. Over the weeks his letters had been getting shorter and more distant, until finally it seemed he didn't have anything to say to her at all.

Cassie sighed again, shoving the swing away indignantly. She couldn't help to feel angry, Cole had always managed to write, long letters despite where they were, but now…

__

Well, she thought darkly, _maybe he's got what he's wanted._ That didn't make her feel any better…in fact it made her feel worse. Cassie didn't want to dwell on the fact that she could have simply been a conquest, and now that he had 'won' he didn't want her any more. 

__

Don't be stupid, she chastised herself, Cassie let out a frustrated growl and stood up, she turned and screamed.

"What's the matter with you Cole Younger?" She demanded—her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he replied, "ain't you happy to see me?"

"A' course I am, what kinda stupid question is that," Cassie muttered.

"That's funny, you don't seem too happy to see me," Cassie looked at his face and found she couldn't discern if he was teasing her or not.

"I _am_, but if you don't stop asking I might not be."

"What the hell are we even fightin' about?"

"Damned if I know," Cassie pursed her lips to hide her smile.

"C'mere," Cole pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her firmly on the mouth.

"When did you get back?"

"A while ago," Cole settled his hands on the small of her back. "Listen…this is the last time I'm gonna be home for a long while."

"That's good, it ain't safe round here no more." Cassie cocked her head, "are you okay," she touched her hand to his face.

He let her go and she blinked.

"It's Jesse."

"Jesse? What're you talking about? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, maybe a little too fine."

"I don't understand."

Cole looked at Cassie, "what I'm saying is maybe I'm getting a little sick and tired of Jesse James getting all the credit."

"All the credit, for what?"

"For everything."

Cassie furrowed her brow, "but I don't understand, I thought you were both the leaders—"

"That's just it, I don't feel much like a leader."

"Well," Cassie took his hand, "lets go for a walk." 

Cole shrugged her off, "I don't want to go for a walk."

Cassie blinked, then recovered, "all right fine," she pushed past him, "maybe you'd just like to go on home."

"Cassie—"

"If you're so angry I don't know why you bothered comin' around."

"Cassie—listen, I," Cole sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"I didn't think it was supposed to about that," Cassie said after a moment of silence. "About who gets what credit, I thought it was supposed to be about stoppin' the rail road. You don't just throw away the friendship you and Jesse got over something so…so stupid." She stared out across the field, doing her best not to cry.

"Cassie," Cole sighed.

"You know, you've changed and I'm not sure I like it. I thought Jesse meant more to you than that," she paused, "I thought _I_ meant more to you than that." She looked at Cole and a fat tear rolled down her cheek, "are you gonna tell me I'm wrong?"

Cole didn't reply but simply stared back at her, "I'd better go."

Cassie swallowed the painful lump in her throat, "I guess you'd better." She watched as he cut across to the barn and untethered his horse. Cassie didn't let herself cry until he rode around the corner then she dropped onto the front steps and burst into tears.

It'll all be happy, really it will! I finally updated! 

Anyway, review and let me know what you think, but not flames please!


	17. Seventeen

**Disclaimer**: Cassandra Weston and her family belong to me, Meg belongs to Cougar and is used with permission. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners, no infringement is intended!

**AN:** GLORY! I am so sorry it has taken this long to write this chapter! I told you all in that review that I would finish this and I intend to. The time line of this piece is a week after the last. This is when it is going to get back into the movie's story line, so now, Zee is off with Jesse on their honeymoon and Meg and Cassie are still in town.

Also, in this story Jim doesn't die (oh happy day) so it's becoming a bit of an AU. There will also be a bunch of flashbacks in this story, you'll be able to tell by the italics. Thanks again to all those who reviewed! And thanks for being so patient (assuming you all actually still watch for this story!)

My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Thanks to:** Of course to Cougar for letting me borrow Meg and to all my reviewers.

..&..

"Do you ever wish, things could be like they used to be?" Cassie asked.

Meg looked over at her, "how do you mean?"

"Before the damn war, before your Pa died...before everything ."

"Times change, they always have."

Cassie sighed, "I know. Don't make it any easier. Always was a lot easier when we were kids. I'm scared. They think their invincible, that no man and no thing can stop 'em."

Meg snorted, "good to know something's never change."

Cassie smiled softly.

"I remember back when we were kids, you didn't want anything to do with a certain Cole Younger."

"Sometimes I wonder if I still don't," Cassie replied.

_"Cassie?" Zee wondered, collapsing on the cool grass under the shade of a big oak tree. _

_"Hmm?" Cassie murmured. It was hot--too hot to think, too hot to talk. Too hot to do anything much besides swimming and staying as still as possible. _

_"You ever think about boys?" _

_Cassie pushed herself up onto her elbow, "sure I guess..." _

_Meg rolled her eyes, "No, she means _think about boys. Like about getting married." 

_"Oh," Cassie pondered on that, "I'm not rightly sure." _

_Meg snorted, "not even if someone asked ya?" _

_"Who's gonna ask me?" _

_"Well Bob asked ya." Zee pointed out. _

_"Yeah...and we was six. 'Sides, Bob asked all the girls to marry him." Cassie turned to face Meg, "you ever think about getting married?" _

_Meg shrugged, "I dunno, maybe." _

_"You'd never get married," Zee sat up, "even if Cole asked ya." _

Especially if Cole asked me." 

_"I don't see why the two of you can't just _admit it already." 

_"Admit what?" _

_Zee sighed dramatically, and spoke to Cassie as if she was a small child. "Admit that you _like Cole. Ain't no use denying it Miss. Cassandra." 

_"Oh really!" Cassie replied, "I'll deny it all my life!" _

_"I think it'd be mighty nice of a boy to ask," Meg said shyly. _

_"What's the use of a cowboy anyhow?" Cassie wondered, "they ain't nothing like them dime novels say they are. They're stupid and ugly." _

_"Who's stupid and ugly?" _

_The three girls sat up at the sound of Cole's voice. _

_"Well," Cassie said with a distinct air of distaste. "Speak of the devil." _

_Cole narrowed his eyes, "I ain't ugly!" _

_Cassie and Meg sniggered. _

_"What do ya'll want?" Zee wondered calmly. _

_"We're going out to play." _

_"I can't get dirty," Meg replied, "my Aunt's having the Minister over for tea." _

_"Ain't no point," Cassie brushed her hair out of her face, "we'll beat you anyhow." _

_"Oh yeah?" Cole challenged, looking pointedly at Cassie, "if you can keep up!" _

_Cassie scrambled to her feet, "you're gonna regret that Coleman Younger." _

It seemed like a hundred years ago, Meg looked over at Cassie, and saw the tears standing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Cassie shrugged. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened the last time Cole had come to visit, not even her Mother. Cassie had simply pulled herself together, wiped her cheeks and went inside as if nothing was wrong.

Meg took her friend around her shoulders, "Cassie what's the matter? You haven't been yourself for nearly a week."

"Me and Cole got into a fight," Cassie turned her face to look across the street at the general store and the hardware store, and the hotel. "It was about the stupidest thing."

"When did that happen?"

"Last Saturday," Cassie replied, "I would have told you sooner but Zee was leaving, and I didn't think it would have been right…" Cassie pulled her bonnet off, "she seemed so happy, I couldn't say anything."

Meg wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"You and Cole will work it out," Meg said and Cassie laughed, it was a hollow sound.

"I'm not so sure this time, this fight with the damned rail road has changed him."

"It's changed all of us."

"Yeah, but with Cole, I'm not sure it's for the best." Cassie sighed, "he's likely to do something stupid, like get himself—or Jesse killed."

Meg walked beside her friend, not sure what to say. It had been a few weeks since she had gotten any mail from Bob, and she knew that the boys were trying to keep a low profile.

"I hate being here and knowing I can't do a thing."

"Besides keep the home fires burning," Meg said, the two girls looked at each other. "Somehow that's just not satisfying."

"No," Cassie replied.

By now the girls had the main road that lead to all the homes in Liberty.

"Well I best be getting home," Meg said, "Aunt Anne will be expecting me."

Cassie waved goodbye before heading down the road to her own home. It was a beautiful day, and she took her time. She turned up the drive to her farm and saw her mother standing on the porch. Mrs. Weston saw Cassie and quickly hurried down the steps.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked as her mother caught up to her.

"A letter Cassie, a letter came for you."

&

**End Note: **Because I am a bad man! I will post more over the coming weeks, when I re-watch the movie and remember a few things.

Thanks, and be sure to review!


	18. Eighteen

**Authors Note**: Another chapter! I think you all have forgotten me! That's all right, I'm posting anyway! Again, I have no knowledge of horses, so please forgive me if my description of getting them saddled and ready to ride is incorrect—please correct me if you know the proper way and I will be sure to change it.

&

"A letter?" Cassie asked, confused. "From who?"

"Your Aunt Mae."

"What?" Cassie said incredulous, "that's impossible Aunt Mae's been dead for seven years."

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Weston replied. "Then I thought, obviously whoever sent this letter didn't want to be found out. The letter is inside I figured you'd want to open in private." Cassie followed her Mother up the drive and in the front door. "It's in the kitchen."

Cassie saw it resting on the table, she walked towards it slowly, and she reached out and picked the envelope up. It was light and her name was scrawled across the front but it wasn't Cole's writing. She quickly exited to the front room and settled down on the couch. Mrs. Weston stayed in the kitchen.

Cassie tore open the letter and turned it over, Frank. The letter was from Frank. Cassie's heart dropped somewhere into her stomach.

_Don't jump to any conclusions_, she told her self as she turned the better over. _You haven't even read it yet._ She stared at the first word that Frank had written, it was her name, and she took a deep breath before continuing.

_Cassie,_

_You must be surprised, getting this letter, seeing as it's been so long. When you're done reading this I want you to show it to your Father, and then I want you to show it to Doc Mims, and Meg and Andrew—you know, Jack Turner's son, he works in the hardware store. They'll know what to do._

Cassie paused, before reading the rest of the letter. She would have time enough today to show it to her Pa and to Doc Mims, Meg and Andrew would have to wait until the next day. Cassie took another breath and read on.

_Something's happened. It happened two days ago, so this is why you'll need to move fast, I put Andrew's address in her Cassie. You need to go to him tonight. We fell into a trap, Jesse was captured._

"Oh Jesus," Cassie murmured.

_It happened on their honeymoon, Zee is here with us, I tried to tell her to go home but she refused. It was her idea to use your Aunt Mae, Zee's a smart girl. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this to you is I know I can trust you Cassie, I know that you'll do whatever it takes. I need to you to talk to your Pa and I need to talk to Doc Mims and I need you to go to Andrew and tell him what's happened. A few of the boys in Liberty, they know something like this could happen, they're ready. All they need to know is where we're at. You need to tell them Cassie, and you need to promise me that you and Meg won't get involved with this. You've done more than enough and I know I, we all, could never forgive ourselves if something happened to you both. We need to take action as soon as possible, there are also directions in this letter of how to find us, after you show this letter Cassie you need to burn it. _

_We'll be seeing you soon, you can bet on it,_

_Frank_.

The words of the letter blurred in front of Cassie's eyes, she bent her head and burst into tears. She took a deep breath, wiping her face with shaking fingers. She stood and tucked the letter into the pocket of her dress.

"Mama," she walked into the kitchen. "I need to visit Andrew Turner and Doc Mims." She went through the kitchen, down the hall and out the backdoor.

She ran to the barn and grabbed Bullet's tack and saddle. She put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blew a sharp whistle. She heard a loud whinny before Bullet came galloping towards the gate to the pen. Cassie had it open when he got to her, and she laid her hand on his forehead, clipping his rope to his harness. She then closed the gate and latched it shut.

She set a blanket on his back before she put on the saddle. She buckled him tightly and then fitted Bullet with his bite. She gathered her skirt into her hands and fit her foot into the stirrup, pulling herself up; she settled into the saddle and took the reins. She kicked Bullet's haunches and he broke into a gallop, she pushed him harder as they rode down the driveway. The wind ripped through her hair, tearing out the ribbon that held it in place. They raced down the main road toward Doc Mims, she figured she would go to him first and then they could both go to visit Andrew Turner.

Cassie pressed down with her feet on the stirrups before pulling back on the reins, Bullet slowed to a jog as they reached the Mims' front gate. Cassie jumped off the saddle and tied Bullet to a post before rushing up to the front door.

She pounded on the door, praying that Doc Mims was at home. She heard a noise from inside, then the sound of the door unlocking.

"What in the Devil," Doc Mims muttered before seeing Cassie. Her hair was wild and tangled about her face and her cheeks were flushed. "Is everything all right?"

She pulled the letter from her pocket and held it out to him.

Doc Mims opened it and read it, and then he folded it. "Let me get my coat." Cassie stepped inside the Mims house. Doc Mims grabbed his coat and followed Cassie out the door. "The Turner farm is just down the road, we don't need to ride." The two set off together, and when the reached the Turner's front door they were both sweating.

Mrs. Turner opened the door, when she saw Cassie her brow furrowed but then her eyes fell on Doc Mims. She turned, "Andrew!" She called, and then she smiled, ushering Cassie and Doc Mims inside. "Please come in, can I get you a glass of water?"

"Please," Cassie and Doc Mims replied in unison. Just then Andrew walked into the front room; he was a tall boy of seventeen. Doc Mims opened the letter again and read it to Andrew, Mrs. Turner brought out three glasses of water and Cassie took a long drink.

"We need to get moving as soon as possible," Andrew nodded. "I'll talk to the boys tonight, we'll move by tomorrow morning."

"I'm coming." Cassie blurted.

Andrew looked at her like she just sprouted a second head, and Doc Mims lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Jesse is your friend Cassie but it's not safe."

"It's no less safe for me than it is for you," she replied.

Doc Mims laughed, "I'm too old, me and your Pa will be staying here, making sure the lawmen don't get word of what's going down."

"You don't understand," Cassie said, "I need to go, I can shoot not well mind you, but I reckon ya'll need all the help you can get." Cassie nodded, "Meg'll come too, I'm sure of it."

Doc Mims shook his head, "your Mama would kill me if anything happened to you."

"I can't just stay here, not with Jesse and Zee and…" Cassie's breath hitched in her throat, _Cole_, The thought of something happening to him, and the thought of never seeing him again caused something sharp in her chest, something that made it difficult to breath. "I'm coming." She said again.

Andrew looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "make sure you're ready by sunset tomorrow. We'll meet out in the forest; the lawmen stay in town these days and are less likely to find us out there."

Cassie nodded, "I'll be ready."

&

**Endnote**: Like you all didn't see that one coming! I figure since Zee is out there fighting with the men, then why not Cassie and Meg. Also, it was necessary because Cassie and Cole need to meet up, and he wont know she's there because there's no way to tell him until after they recapture Jesse! Also, remember, Jimmy does not die! Let's all rejoice!


	19. Nineteen

**Authors Note:** I thank everyone who has stuck by this story! I am writing it for you guys, so hopefully it lives up to all your expectations! I have had the end to this story written for a long time now (pretty much since I started). I just need to re-watch the film a few times to make sure I get the details right.

In this story Jimmy doesn't die, so in that case this is an AU.

**Thanks To**: always to Cougar, you've been a great help and a great friend! Thanks also for allowing me to use Meg.

My apologies for any grammatical mistakes and colourful spelling errors.

Sorry for this chapter being so short, but expect updates over the coming days.

..&..

"Ma," Cassie said, "Ma look at me."

Cassie had been up before the sun touched the horizon; she had packed her bag the night before. Now she was ready to leave, Andrew and the others would be waiting for her.

Mrs. Weston finally looked up at her eldest daughter; Cassie wet her lips and took a deep breath.

"I know all I've done is caused you trouble," Cassie began, "and I don't expect you to understand why I've gotta go but…"

"Cassie," Mrs. Weston interrupted, she reached out and laid a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "You're my baby girl and I love you, just get yourself home in one piece," Mrs. Weston's eyes filled with tears.

"I will," Cassie replied, suddenly her throat constricted and she swallowed down her tears. She looked from her mother to Becca, who was still in her nightdress. "You be good to Mama," Cassie said.

"I want to go," Becca said, and Cassie took her younger sister into a tight hug. Cassie pulled away and wiped her eyes before setting her hat on top her head. She was wearing her trousers and a white button up shirt, she had borrowed a coat from her Father, it was large but it would provide cover and lend to her disguise.

"Goodbye," Cassie said, her voice hitched and she opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night. It was only then that she let her tears fall, she wasn't certain she was ready for this. She took a deep steadying breath and shouldered her bag. She bent over to retrieve her gun that sat beside the porch swing. Her Father had cleaned it the night before, she dropped the box of ammo into her pack and she stepped down the steps.

"You ready?" Her Pa asked he was going to accompany her to the woods; Cassie's mother would not have it any other way.

Cassie simply shrugged; her Pa took his eldest daughter into his arms and held her in a hug.

"I want you to know me and your Ma are so proud of you Cassie, it's not often people are brave enough to take a stand." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Let's git, we don't want to keep Andrew and the other boys waiting."

Cassie took Bullet's reins from her Pa, and secured them in her hand, she looked at Bullet and he whinnied softly nudging her neck with his nose. He breathed hot air across her face and Cassie was immediately comforted.

They walked down the path that leads from the Weston farm, and then they cut into the woods, heading west towards Meg's Aunt's property. Cassie had been surprised when Meg offered the meeting place, but Aunt Anne was adamant that they all meet behind her farm. Anne McGowan was a well respected woman in the community and she did not support insurgence of any kind.

Meg thought that last bit was especially funny, since for the past few months her Aunt Anne had been letting the James Younger gang use the abandoned barn on her property to keep their horses.

Cassie and her Pa walked in silence, they were both keeping their ears open, and when they reached the edge of the McGowan property Cassie let out a deep breath.

"It's not over yet," Mr. Weston said and Cassie nodded.

They came up to a clearing in the woods and Meg saw Cassie first, she waved them over. She was wearing clothes similar to Cassie's and her hair too was tucked under a wide brimmed hat.

"We've got seven here," Meg said, "There's eight waiting in the next checkpoint." Cassie looked at Andrew.

"My cousin Eric's looking after them," Andrew said. He stood up and waved everyone's attention. "Men," he began, "and women," he added with a wink, "we ride out tonight. Jesse James needs our help and I know we all promised to lend our arms if the chance ever arose. We ride tonight until the next checkpoint, and then we take the back roads to where the rest of the Gang is. There are members of the resistance in the outskirts of town that are keeping Frank and the other's safe. I have the exact location of where the train is supposed to be crossing; we will ride out and hold off Pinkerton's men so that Jesse can be rescued.

"It wont be without danger," Andrew continued, "but we all knew the risks when we signed up," calls of agreement could be heard from different men. "These are words from Frank, "don't be stupid and don't do nothing brave, nothing will be helped by the death of any of you". We know what we're set to do, don't we?" More calls of agreement were called out. "All right, saddle up."

Cassie felt Meg take her hand and squeeze it tight.

"I love you," Cassie said.

"I love you too," Meg replied.

"Don't do nothing brave," Cassie said.

"Don't do nothing stupid," Meg countered. The two girls let go of each other and each climbed onto their horses.

When everyone was mounted Cassie shot Meg a grin and flicked Bullet's reins, "let's ride!"


	20. Twenty

**Authors Note: **Curses! I forgot to make mention of Jimmy getting hurt in a letter to Cassie. Oh well, she will find him soon enough!

Anyway, this is what I watched the end of the movie for. Maybe I just missed it but I don't believe they mentioned where Jesse was captured, on the internet it said something about Minnesota but for the stories sake, I am going to say that they moved into a main city of Missouri, where they hoped to just disappear into the crowd.

In the movie they are planning on moving Jesse James to Washington DC, so in this story where they meet the train will be somewhere in the central part of Missouri. For me, this makes the story easier to write because I honestly have no knowledge whatsoever of any of the states.

If any readers out there know the accurate place where Jesse James was in fact captured, please by all means tell me, I will change it immediately. Also, just a quick note to **One of Those Girls** I am afraid I don't know much when it comes to horses, but if you can think of anything off hand and how to correct it I would appreciate it. You can send it over email if you wish, just let me know!

Anyway, onto the chapter!

..&..

Cassie shifted on her saddle, they had been riding for close to six hours, the stop at the second checkpoint had been brief, enough time to give the horses rest and drink but then they were back riding. Meg was plodding along in front of Cassie.

Over the past few hours Cassie's mind kept traveling back to Cole and their last meeting. Cassie kept thinking about what she would say when she saw him again.

_That's so typical of you_, Cassie thought bitterly, _you realize you love the fool right after you mess everything up_. Cassie leant back on the saddle, trying to relieve some of the pressure; she took her feet out of the stirrups and bent her knee's upward trying to get some feeling back into her feet. Maybe though… maybe that was the point of love, loving the personfor everything, even their faults.

_He's stubborn, he's rude he's _far_ too cocky for his own good_, Cassie thought, _but he's also funny, and gentle and he'd die for those he loved._

_And he loves you_.

Cassie was not certain where that thought had come from, she had no proof.

_Of course you do, you've loved each other since you were children._

Cassie felt her cheeks flush, _you always gave chase, and he never failed to follow._ Cassie felt the familiar pressure of heat behind her eyelids and she knew she was going to cry, though this time she did not try to stop her tears.

"Cassie?" She looked over and saw Andrew, "you okay?"

She nodded, "just a little saddle sore."

Andrew grinned, "We're almost there, we're going to stop to regroup then we'll be off."

Cassie nodded, she was ready.

..&..

Cassie felt someone nudge her awake, she grunted and sat straight on her horse. She looked over at Meg's grinning face; they had been riding for two days and their resting periods were few and far between. The only time they would stop was to refuel the horses becauseif they wanted to make it to the rendezvous point in time they would need to cover as much distance in a day as they could.

Andrew slowed his horse to wait for the two girls to catch up with him.

"We're an hour's ride away," Andrew said, "A scout should meet us right before we get to town. He'll show us the way. We're going to ride hard."

Cassie and Meg nodded and Andrew kicked his horse's haunches Cassie and Meg followed suit, and the group of fifteen sped across the field.

Cassie bent low in the saddle, and was glad for the string that held her hat secure to her head, Meg on the other hand was not so lucky, her hat flew from her head and Meg laughed before shrugging and urging her horse forward.

The scenery passed by in a flash and Cassie realized that she had never been this far outside Liberty before. It was a shame it couldn't be under different circumstances.

She looked forward at each of the different men, some of them she never would have imagined taking up a cause such as this—but war was a different time, and men were forced to act differently as they would perhaps on any other day—_women too_, Cassie thought with a smile.

She directed Bullet around a bumpy patch of ground and continued in a gallop down a slight incline. She felt the rush of the ride and the thrill of what was to come, Cassie had never knowingly put herself in danger before. The gun that was bouncing off her thigh was a reminder of just that.

She could get shot, she could die.

Cassie shook those thoughts from her mind, the last thing she needed to be distracted with at that moment were thoughts of her own death.

After what seemed like hours instead of one Andrew raised his hand, they all pushed their feet down in their stirrups and pulled back on the reins, slowing their horses down to a jog. Andrew let out three short whistles and one long one and a figure stepped out of the woods.

Cassie's mouth dropped open, it was Jimmy Younger!

..&..

Cassie let out a shout, and practically leapt off Bullet mid-trot. She managed to catch herself before she fell; it took Jimmy a moment to recognize who was running towards him.

"Cassandra?"

I had been so long since Cassie had seen any of them; she stopped right before flinging her arms around his neck.

"What happened?" She asked, staring down at Jimmy's right arm, it was in a sling and when Cassie looked at his face he looked paler than usual.

"I got shot," he shrugged, "I almost died, but I'm doing better now."

Cassie smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're here to help," Meg replied from where she was standing beside Cassie, she was holding both her horse and Bullet's reins.

Jimmy smiled, "Frank's not going to like that."

"Well Frank ain't here is he?" Meg countered.

"Nope," Cassie nodded.

Jimmy just shookhis head before hewaved everyone forward and they followed him into the woods, it was a short walk until they crossed out into a large clearing where a makeshift camp was set up. There were tents and horses and a few men who were too wounded to go out on this job. The the able ones were standing or cleaning their weapons.

"Frank left a letter," Jimmy said pulling one out of his pocket, he handed it over to Andrew, "it gives specific instructions."

"Are they here?" Cassie asked, scanning the camp for any familiar face.

"They just left," Jimmy said, "they need to ride ahead to cut off the train," he turned to the camp, "_ya'll saddle up!_" He shouted and Cassie watched as all the men stopped what they were going and began gathering their gear. "Frank told 'em to listen to me," Jimmy shrugged.

"All right," Andrew said, "you heard the man," he scanned the letter and then nodded. "We're to head for the river that's about a mile from here."

Cassie took a deep breath, it was starting, and they were going to free Jesse James.

Everyone got back up on their horses, Cassie patted Bullet's neck.

"Good boy," she murmured.

"I'm staying here," Jimmy said, "just make sure ya'll get back in one piece. No one else needs to die."

A loud cheer rang out through the camp, and they set off.

..&..

**Endnote:** Wow. I don't know when these chapters got so short! It feels like I could make them longer but then it would be all in one go and you would lose out on all this fabulous updates! ;-)

Feel free to review, but no flames please!


	21. TwentyOne

**Authors Note:** There are lines from the movie in this chapter—only Cassie belongs to me, Meg is used with permission from Cougar.

This is the final chapter before the epilogue to this story, it's kind of a sad feeling knowing that this story is ending… but I am so glad that all of you have enjoyed it! Also, thanks again to all those who reviewed!

..&..

The sound of gunfire began and Cassie shot an uneasy look at Meg but Meg was keeping her eyes trained forward. Cassie followed her friends gaze and she saw the train speeding past through the foliage.

Andrew held up his hand, he had specific orders, they were to wait for three gunshots that Frank would fire then they would burst from the woods with their guns blazing.

Cassie cocked her pistol; Andrew had scoffed at her shot gun and gave her one of his spare guns.

"_It'll be easier to carry."_

But would it be easier to shoot? Cassie was used to the shotgun; she didn't know how she could aim which such a small thing.

Horses were snorting and Cassie smoothed her hand down Bullet's mane, he could sense the tension in the air. She leant down and whispered soothingly in his ear. Just then there was a sound that was so loud Cassie jumped in her saddle and almost sent Bullet into a canter.

"Whoa!" She said, jerking back on her reins.

That had been a cannon shot.

The sound of three gunshots followed after and Andrew let out a strangled yell. Cassie kicked Bullet's haunches and raised her gun in the air; she screamed with all her might and fired her gun into the air.

It was a rush of sound, dust and green until they burst out of the forest. Andrew was shouting directions and other men were following suit.

"Catch Pinkerton's men!"

"Get them surrounded!"

"Fire!"

Cassie could hear the sound of glass breaking, Pinkerton's men and the other men on the train were breaking the glass so they could shoot through the windows.

Cassie urged Bullet forward; she looked around her and noticed that with all the men from Liberty and the resistance led by Frank they had Pinkerton's men outnumbered. A rider rode forth and pitched something through one of the broken windows.

Fire exploded and grey choking smoke filled the air, Bullet reared back and Cassie cried out trying to settle him. She couldn't get bucked off, she would be trampled. She drew Bullet's reins to the left and tapped her heels so that he ran in the opposite direction of the fire.

Cassie was too busy trying to keep a spooked Bullet under control that she didn't notice one of Pinkerton's men take aim on his mark. She didn't hear the shot in all the chaos, but she felt the burn and heard the scream tear from her lips as the bullet ripped through her flesh.

&

Shouldn't being shot hurt more?

Cassie took a deep breath, all the noise that had assaulted her ears only moments before had ceased. She looked down at her left arm and saw the gaping fabric of her father's coat. She reached into the hole with trembling fingers, she was shot definitely she could feel the slippery warmth of blood but there was no gaping hole only what felt like a gash—hopefully it was not too deep.

"Cassie," Someone was speaking to her, she looked over at Andrew, and he had a worried look on his face. "Are you hurt? Were you shot?"

"Just a graze," Cassie replied, "I'm okay."

"They've surrendered!" Cassie wasn't sure but she thought those might be tears standing in Andrew's eyes. "Pinkerton's men! We did it!"

Cassie looked towards the stopped train, it was true, and men in navy uniforms were lining up being corralled by resistance members on horses. Cassie saw a familiar flash of blond hair that was pulled into a pleat. She saw someone climb up onto the back of Zee's horse.

"Let's go!" Andrew said, "We'll meet up with them up the hill."

Cassie wasn't sure she remembered how to command Bullet but somehow she managed to direct him up the hill. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was so bloody close to Cole, and she was so close that if she called his name he could hear her. This time Cassie made sure to stop Bullet before she jumped off him. She rushed forward pushing through the men who were congratulating each other.

"Cole!" She cried, her voice sounded so strangled, so she took a deep breath and tried again. "_Cole_!"

Cole turned away from Jesse.

"Did you hear that?" He wondered, he could have sworn he heard someone call his name, he was about to brush it off when he heard it again. He looked past Jesse and could have sworn he was hallucinating.

Cassie was pushing through the crowd, she pulled her hat from her head and her hair spilled down her shoulders.

"Cole!" She cried again before finally she reached him.

"Cassandra?"

Cassie burst into tears and Cole strode over and gathered her into his arms, only allowing himself to truly believe she was there when he could touch her. After all these weeks he could finally _touch_ her. He secured his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. He set her down and pulled back, she was openly crying and he felt near tears himself.

But she was smiling.

Cole took Cassie's face in her hands and planted a kiss on her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and when he pulled back she spoke quickly.

"I love you, I love you," she spoke the words so softly he barely heard her.

He kissed her again, "I was such a damn fool," he said pulling her close again.

"None of that matters now," Cassie replied, she looked over at Jesse and nearly dissolved in tears again. She managed to extract herself from Cole so that she could give Jesse a hug.

Jesse held her tight, "you never will learn will you girl?"

"Never," Cassie retorted brazenly, "and you love me for it."

"A girl after my own heart," Bob said loudly, and Meg gave him a playful swat.

"Where did you get all these riders?" Jesse asked.

"We didn't," Frank replied, he was still on his horse, "Zerelda did. Turns out your wife makes a damn good outlaw."

"So what are you going to do now?" Bob asked.

Jesse smiled at Zee, "I think me and Zee are going to get us a farm, in Tennessee."

Cole turned to Jesse, "you wouldn't want to ride with the Younger Gang for a while?"

Jesse snorted and clapped a hand on Cole's shoulder, "bye boys," he winked at Cassie and kissed Meg on the cheek before he climbed up onto Zee's horse.

Cole couldn't stop looking at her, was it possible that after everything that she was here? Was it possible that she could have forgiven him? And did she mean the words she hadn't meant for him to hear?

"Your gaping Cole Younger," Cassie said grinning happily. "So, you gonna move to Tennessee?"

"If I do it won't be before I get home and tell my mother I'm all right." _And it won't be alone_, he finished silently.

Cassie took hold of Cole's hand and he helped her back up onto Bullet, he saddled up on his own horse and then rode over to her, he took hold her hand again and kissed it.

Cassie made a promise to herself then. No matter what happened when they got home, even if they had to move to the territory up north—she would never be without him again.

..&..

**Endnote:** I know that in the movie that Cole did not stop being an outlaw, but for the sake of this story and for the sake of happy ever after—he is!


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Authors Note:** Wow, this chapter has been a long time coming. Two years ago seems like forever, and it's great to know that this story is finally complete. It's been a long road and I want to thank all my faithful readers out there for continuing on with me! Your encouragement kept me writing.

Thank you so much and happy reading.

..&..

Cassie turned away from Frank to scan the yard; it had been a while since she'd seen Cole and she wondered why he wasn't joining in the party.

It had been three days since they rescued Jesse, he and Zee had headed off almost immediately to Tennessee, but thankfully Cassie got to say goodbye to Zee before she left. They had both cried, but Zee had promised Cassie that they would see each other again.

"I think he's 'round back," Frank said and Cassie grinned.

"Why thank you Frances," she retorted and Frank tipped his hat at her. Thankfully in the town there had been a warm reception for the heroes when they got home and even the lawmen seemed to have disappeared—for now. Cassie was not certain how long they would have peace in Liberty before Mr. Pinkerton returned but she intended to enjoy it for however long it lasted.

Cassie lifted her skirt and made her way down towards the Younger house.

"How you feelin' Cassie?" Doc Mims wondered, he was standing with her Pa and Cassie nodded.

"Fine," Cassie replied, "and I promise you Doc, this will be the last you'll see of me for a while."

Doc Mims laughed, "Oh, I'll hold you to that promise Miss Cassandra."

After the re-capture of Jesse James the group had headed back for camp, it was only then that Cole realized that Cassie had been shot. They had cleaned and tended to the wound the best they could but Cole urged Cassie to see Doc Mims as soon as they got back to town and she had done just that.

With a bottle of antiseptic wash and four stitches later Cassie was sent home and she was glad that all though the wound felt a little tight, due to healing, that she did not feel any unsual warmth or itching.

"Cole," Cassie called, walking to the side of the house, she found him seated on a bench by where the Younger's chopped their wood. "What are you doing all the way over here?" Cassie demanded and Cole jumped.

"What? Nothin'… just thinkin'," he said softly.

"'Bout what?" Cassie asked, walking over to him, "there's a party out front in your honor."

"I don't know why they'd have no stupid party for me and my honor."

Cassie stared at Cole incredulously; she dropped down onto the bench and took his hand. "How can you say that? After all you did?"

Cole sighed and when he looked over at Cassie she saw an immense sadness in his eyes.

"Cole…" Cassie said but Cole interrupted her.

"I did somethin' stupid and Jim got hurt," Cole looked down. "I've made a decision that I don't want to do something and loose someone I, uh, love ever again."

"But Jimmy's all right Cole, he's fine."

"I know that Cassie, I…" He swallowed and looked forward for a moment before looking back to her. "I was talking about you Cassie." He took a deep breath and Cassie blinked, was he telling her what she thought he was? "It's always been you Cassandra; I was always just too damn stupid and stubborn to admit it."

Cassie blinked; she didn't quite know what to say so all she did say was, "oh."

Cole frowned, that was not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Well, all right. I've just made a damn fool of myself. I thought—I mean, after what you said, I thought—" Cole stopped talking and went to stand, "I'm just gonna go." Before Cole even stood halfway Cassie scooted forward and grabbed Cole's shirt and pulled him down towards her, she caught the corner of his mouth in a kiss.

"You damn idiot," she whispered fondly.

Cole took Cassie's face in his hand and grinned before he kissed her.

There was a loud shout and few cat calls that followed, Cassie and Cole broke apart and looked over to see Frank, Tom, Jim and Bob.

"Well!" Bob exclaimed, "It's about damn time!"

"That's it Bob!" Cole shouted, he grabbed Cassie's hand and pulled her to her feet. The two of them set off chasing Bob across the yard.

"You'd better run!" Cassie threatened, brandishing her fist.

Just then Cole tripped over an uneven piece of land and pitched forward, Cassie shrieked as she was taken down with him. She laughed and then looked over at Cole; she never would have thought this day ever would have happened. Cole caressed his fingers against her cheek and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey now," Frank said peering down at them, "this here's a family picnic."

"Shut up Frank!" Cassie and Cole retorted in unison. Cole pushed himself up and helped Cassie to her feet.

"So," Cassie said shyly, scuffing the toe of her boot against the dirt. "What next?"

"We eat," Cole teased. "Nah, I reckon we get married, and buy us a big house."

Cassie pretended to ponder on that suggested, "I guess that might be all right." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I take that as a yes?"

Cassie nodded, "forever."

-

-

-

-

—THE END—

The last few chapters of this story were written to the soundtrack of _Dana Glover_, and especially the songs "The Way" and "It Is You (I Have Loved)

**Okay! I updated this story simply to ask if anyone reading this would be interested in seeing a sequel, I have no idea what it could be about , but I could write one if you wanted one! Let me know in a review!**


End file.
